Come Along and SD With Me! Season One
by FlyingKite
Summary: (Formerly on the Smash Domain forum) The zany, wacky, day to day adventures of a boy named Ray and his friends who live in a town known as Smash Domain!
1. S1E1: A Pilot Episode

"D-dad please!" Ray was begging his father once again to let him go on one of his father's business trips. "Sorry, son. But I have things I need to attend to. Go have fun with one of your little friends or something…" The young child let out a sigh. "Fine dad...I'll manage." Nessquik wished his son goodbye, and was off.

CandycaneRay was a _mostly_ responsible child. He did what he was told, and obeyed his father's commands. But sometimes, the boy wanted to do his own thing. "I should do my own thing for once!" And, he's a broken record…

Locking the door after him, Ray skipped out of the house to find something fun to do~!

 _Dodododododo!_

 _Come Along and SD With Me!_

 _A Pilot Episode!_

A small town known as SD (self destruct hahahahaha….) was the residence for nearly 10,000 people...it's amazing how small things are larger on the inside. The town was filled with nice people...along with it's not-so-nice people. They all knew who Ray was; the child was too chipper and friendly to NOT talk to him.

Certainly, the town was a peaceful place to live. For the most part…

"SASUMA! Are you here?" Ray bellowed out into a dark alley. In response to his voice, a young witch came out of hiding. "Hi Candy~ How are you today?" The lovely witch was none other than Sasuma, one of Ray's closest friends. "I'm fine, Sasuma. Did you want to do something today? My dad's out of town and I'm mind-numbingly bored…" Sasuma pondered for a second. "Why don't we do something irresponsible where we'll most likely get ourselves killed?" Most kids would have denied the thought. Ray, however, wasn't like most kids. "Would I!?"

Sasuma said goodbye to her sweetheart, Kanjo, who also so-happened to be Ray's uncle. Well, considering he's a she...would it be aunt? I don't really know. "So, what's the dangerous thing we're doing today?" Ray asked with a peppy demeanor. "Well, I was thinking we could ask for one of Rezid's planes." Rezid was one of SD's valued mechanics; whenever something was broken, you came to him for it. After a brief walk, Sasuma and Ray made it to Rezid's old shack.

Hearing the children's footsteps from a mile away (how could you not? They were going the extra mile to be heard…) Rezid came out to greet the youthful pair. "What brings you two here?" "We're here to come fly one of your planes!" Rezid engaged his responsible adult mode. "Out of the question! What do you want to do, get yourselves killed!?" Ray glanced at Sasuma before answering: "M-maybe….or, we just want to have fun!"

"Do you even know how to fly a plane?" At that remark Ray paused his bickering. He thought for a moment, and sort of answered: "Umm...sort of? Dad keeps a lot of books at home because he wants me to read while he's gone. I read this book called "How to Fly Planes 101010101010101010101", and although most children my age wouldn't understand one word, I understood every page!" Rezid squinted suspiciously at the child. "Uh-huh….what about you, Sasuma?" Sasuma stuttered. "U-uh….y-yes? Maybe? ….not at all?" With that, Rezid nonchalantly shoved the two children out of his shack. "Either learn how to fly a plane, or find something else to do!" Rezid was about to slam his door, but then noticed he was about to and slowly closed it. (W-weird…)

"What are we gonna do!? That was the best idea I've ever had! ...the only idea I've ever had." Ray protested. "Nuh-uh, Uncle told me you have tons of ideas!" "Y-yeah..about that. He's the brainstormer. I just carry out his ideas." Well, we can't all be natural geniuses. "Well...how about I TEACH you how to fly a plane!?" At first, Sasuma just gave the boy a questionable look. But then, he figured that Ray was the only chance he had to not being stuck doing laundry...Kanjo had the day off and hated doing laundry on his days off. "Well, we might as well give it a try." Ray's eyes turned into the shape of stars. "Let's get started!"

Ray began with the basics. He taught Sasuma the ins and outs of a typical plane. Next, he taught Sasuma how to control the plane while in flight. (While Ray was sitting in the pilot's seat, Sasuma pushed a red button and shot the poor boy out of it.) Ray taught Sasuma how to get the plane started, (resulting in another incorrect button mishap; the plane exploded essentially leaving the two children charred black.) how to check if the engine is running alright, and how to bail if the situation gets rough. Finally, Sasuma's training was completed…

"Now, for your final test, Sasuma. You must fly this plane around the town! Don't crash into anything, and once you land safely, you'll have passed the test!" Sasuma reassured her(him?)self. "Alright. I'll try." The young witch put on her safety helmet, and buckled in. She pushed the buttons and flipped the switch. "Let's go!" With that, the plane lifted from the ground and floated above the sky.

For the first couple of seconds, Sasuma closed his eyes. He had been in the air, just not this high...finally he opened them. They were greeted by a sea of royal blue. "So this is what the sky is like above the clouds!" Sasuma was in the moment, and he gently swayed the plane in glee. He then remembered what Ray said. "I'm only supposed to go around town. Right." She flew down beneath the clouds and saw the town beneath her. Everything was going fine...until the engine started stuttering. "Umm...what's going on?" Sasuma looked behind. Apparently the plane had started smoking! "Uh, uh, what do I do!?" Suddenly, she remembered what Ray told her. " _If your engine starts to smoke, stay calm and jump out of the plane! ...well it's hard to stay calm during a situation like that. Panic as much as possible and eat a sandwich! Yeah, that'll work!_ " Yeah….Ray isn't good at advice. Sasuma pushed eject and was immediately booted from the plane before it exploded into flames.

"Sasuma, Sasuma! Are you okay!?" When Sasuma had landed, Ray ran to his friend's side. "Yeah...that was extremely dumb."

"Well Sasuma, at least you know how to fly a plane now. And, it's not like you had a chance to begin with! I taught you how to fly a helicopter...not a plane! Oopsies!"

"...I hate you."

 _I wonder, if you could see me_

 _See me through your eyes_

 _Do you remember me?_

 _I remember you..._

 _You...were my everything_

 _I loved you, did you love me?_

 _Do you remember me?_

 _I remember you..._

(Original Air Date: September 10, 2015)


	2. S1E2: Out of Stock

It was storming. Most of the residents of the small town had taken refuge into their houses, wanting to wait out the storm. However, one brave soul was out and about.

"That must be all of it..." A tall figure sighed. "It seems I have no more things to sell. What am I going to do..." Beanie was his name. He ran the town's general store, and usually restocked weekly. However, it seems he was all out of supplies..."How will this affect my business...I have to do something." Beanie walked back into his store, contemplating how we was going to handle this situation.

There seemed to be only one way to get back into business.

 _Dodododododo!_

 _Come Along and SD With Me!_

 _Out of Stock!_

Finally, the storm cleared. The skies were once again clear and sunny, the ideal environment. The children of SD came out of their houses to jump in the puddles the storm left.

"My favorite part about rain is when it goes, it always leaves big puddles to jump in!" Ray shouted in delight. He was accompanied by his friend, Sasuma, and his dog, Osh. "Candy, don't you think that this is getting a bit too old for us? I mean, you're 14, and I'm still 8 years old!" "How come you seem older than me, yet you never age?" Sasuma hesitated. "Uh, umm...when you're ready I'll tell you." Ray dropped the subject by saying: "What do you say we get something to eat now? I have 3 dollars and we can buy lunch at the general store." Osh responded by saying, "As long as you let me pay for our food, then yes." Oh yeah, this town was far from normal. Then again, is anything normal nowadays?

The trio headed to the general store, where Beanie so happened to be putting some boxes back on the shelves. "Hi Mr. Beanie!" Beanie noticed the children and went to greet them...but tripped over one of his boxes into a huge pile of them. "Uh...hello children." He re-adjusted himself. "How may I help you today?" Osh held the 3 dollars in his paw. "Three ham sandwiches from your deli, please." Beanie took the money and handed the three kids three ham sandwiches. "Thank you, Mr. Beanie!" Ray slammed the door behind them, causing all of the boxes Beanie put up to crash onto the floor. "Sigh..."

Ray, Osh, and Sasuma found a place to sit to eat their lunch. "It looks as good as always...so why does it smell so bad?" Indeed, there was a revolting stench coming from the sandwiches, which was quite peculiar considering Beanie's general store deli served the most top-quality of sandwiches. "I dunno, but maybe it's just an aesthetic thing?" Osh took a bite into the sandwich and immediately spit it out. "This is terrible! I knew listening to Candy was a bad idea smh..." Ray looked at the sandwiches...and they did look pretty bad. "This isn't normal...Mr. Beanie ALWAYS makes the best products! ...we need to find out what's going on."

That night, Beanie snuck his way to a warehouse far from the town. He ran inside and closed the door shut. (Ray, Sasuma and Osh followed him and sneaked their way inside.) After locking it, he bellowed, "I'm here!" His voice echoed off the walls...drawing out a shadow-y figure. "Did you bring the cassssssssssssh?" The mystery shadow's voice sounded like a snake. "Y-yes. Just give me more things, please." Ray, Sasuma, and Osh (who has snuck in behind Beanie) watched from afar. "He's smuggling things to sell! That's why his sandwiches tasted bad!" Sasuma peeked from the hole the trio was hiding in. "He's...negotiating with that thing. Who is that?" Beanie handed his money to the odd shadow. "It was a pleasssssssssssure doing busssssssssiness with you." Having enough, Ray leaped out from the hide-hole and confronted Beanie and the shadow.

"Stop! What you're doing isn't right!" Beanie froze in shock and fear, and the shadow hissed in anger. "Mr. Beanie, I expected better from you! Smuggling is illegal!" He hung his head down in shame. "I-I'm sorry. I just needed more things to sell. I didn't want the store to go bankrupt..." Understanding, Ray accepted his apology by hugging him. "Hugging makes everything better...right?" Beanie shrug.

The shadow was done with the tomfoolery that was taking place. "Ssssssssso you're done with me...I guessssss now I have to kill you all..." Suddenly, the shadow burst into smoke and flames, and grew...into a literal giant snake! "I guess speech patterns really do determine who you are!" The snake swung its tail toward the group, but Sasuma touched into his main's power (We'll explain this later 3) and pulled out a gun. He fired charged shots at the giant snake, caused howl in pain.

"Candy, now! Do the thing!" Ray began to flap his arms up and down as he ripped open the fabric of space-time. (what even is this anymore...) Through some nonsensical warping, he brought Solid Snake out from a portal. "There's only one way to beat a snake...with another snake!" He threw Snake at the snake, mock-singing the Metal Gear Solid theme. And then an explosion...and then silence. "Uh...yay we did it by defying the laws of physics! Now, let's go home so I can sleep in a bed." With that, the quartet headed out of the warehouse.

smh...

 _I wonder, if you could see me_

 _See me through your eyes_

 _Do you remember me?_

 _I remember you..._

 _You...were my everything_

 _I loved you, did you love me?_

 _Do you remember me?_

 _I remember you..._

(Original Air Date: September 23, 2015)


	3. S1E3: Home Alone

"D-dad please!" Ray was begging his father once again to let him go on one of his father's business trips. "Sorry, son. But I have things I need to attend to. Go have fun with one of your little friends or something…" The young child let out a sigh. "Fine dad...I'll manage." Nessquik wished his son goodbye, and was off.

Osh, Ray's (not really) faithful dog, had been watching the scene from afar. He saw Ray leave out the house after wishing his father off, in his annoyingly happy mood. Still, on the brighter side, the dog had the house to himself. A very rare occasion. He might as well make the most of it while he could.

Osh leaped from the sleeping mat and trotted his way outside.

 _Dododododododo!_

 _Come Along and SD With Me!_

 _Home Alone!_

When he first got outside, the first thing Osh noticed was the lawn being untrimmed. Most dogs would shrug this off. However, Osh wasn't like most dogs. "I need to do something about this!" Oh, and he could talk. Osh ran over to the tool shed and got the lawnmower. He had to push it with his head, as he wasn't tall enough to push it with the handle. Finally getting it to it's destination, the dog pushed the start button. It didn't move.

"That's weird..." Osh hit the button again, but it still didn't move. Getting annoyed, Osh smacked the button, and the lawnmower _still_ wouldn't move. Fed up with it, Osh whacked the button over and over again until it got stuck...the lawnmower then started. It ravaged through the grass and into the stret before facing Osh. "Uh oh...what did I do?" The lawnmower then raced toward the small dog, who lept out of the way. "Rogue lawnmower, help!"

Osh ran as fast as he could down the street, the lawnmower in pursuit. The chase startled a bunch of people going about their lives, getting knocked into the air by either Osh or the lawnmower. "Sorry, sorry!"

Osh apologized to the poor civilians. How long could this go on? The lawnmower stalked Osh everywhere it went. It was like it was sentient or something...

After what seemed to go on for hours, Osh made it to the ocean. He needed to do something, he was getting tired...then an idea came to his head. Osh stopped in front of the sea, and the mower before him raged toward...nothing? Osh had jumped out of the way at the last second, causing it to fall into the ocean. "Finally...now that that's over, I can start making my way home..."

Little did Osh know, the mower was still active...it revved up its engine, and catapulted itself out of the water. It had one target to seek...the dog.

Finally, he had made it back to his home. "Time for a well deserved rest..." He made his way to his sleeping mat, and curled up. Osh quickly fell asleep...before getting rudely awoken by a booming noise. "Now what?" Osh looked toward the door, and it was open...Standing in the doorway was- "The LAWNMOWER!" Osh shouted. In response to his cry, the mower rocketed toward the dog, out for blood.

It was Dog vs. Machine; the two made their way up the stairs, knocking every piece of furniture to the carpet. Soon, the whole house was a mess of broken glass, stained carpet, footprints/basically everything that could possibly go wrong _went_ wrong. The chase ended when the mower finally cornered Osh into a corner. Blaring its engine one more time, the mower made its way to destroy the dog once and for all. Until... _wham_! It was crushed by a falling bookshelf. Osh, trying to make sense of what happened, slowed down his heart rate and observed the scene around him. "Aww no...I'm dead. If Nessquik sees this, I'm through. What am I going to do?"

Osh got an idea. He tapped into his power and spawned a bird. "Listen! Grab some more birds and get them to help me clean up!" Osh's bird gave him a salute, and flew off. The bird gathered as many birds as it could and reported back to Osh. "That's...a lot of birds. But the more help I get the better off I'll be! Everyone, grab a broom and a dustpan and let's get started!"

After the best montage ever made (not really lololololololol...) Osh thanked his bird and disbanded his power. Just in time too, Nessquik had arrived. "I'm home, this house better not be a mess!" The man looked throughout the house, trying to find any faults that his son or the dog had done. Alas, he could find none. "Good, this house is clean. I should never leave any of you home alone again...where's my son?" Osh had forgotten about Ray, and snuck out of Nessquik's sight to avoid being interrogated about the boy.

"Another day taken care of, only the rest of my life to go..." Osh sighed.

 _I wonder, if you could see me_

 _See me through your eyes_

 _Do you remember me?_

 _I remember you..._

 _You...were my everything_

 _I loved you, did you love me?_

 _Do you remember me?_

 _I remember you..._

(Original Air Date: September 24, 2015)


	4. S1E4: SasumaFree

Just like that, she had lost. She had trained so hard for this day...

Sasuma let her team down. Everyone on it was supportive, but everyone not on it? Not so much. Everywhere Sasuma went, she was laughed at. She even earned herself a new nickname...

SasumaFree.

 _Dododododododo!_

 _Come Along and SD With Me!_

 _SasumaFree!_

SD was a special place. It's citizen's appeared normal...but deep inside of them, there was energy. This allowed them to get in touch with their main. What's a main? Well, I don't know much, but I do know that it's a hidden power...mostly everyone's main is different, but some have the same power. It's a little complicated really.

What got Sasuma down the most was that she had that match. She went up against Slither, one of SD's most strongest, at the SD Arena. She was one charge shot away until...she lost her grip on the stage and fell. An SD is the most humiliating way to go out, you NEVER want to do that. Sasuma will never forget the words that ruined her reputation..." _Oh my gosh...you're so free_."

Ray was as chipper as ever. He had used his power to summon a- "Gyroid!" Yes...thank you for answering for me. "You're welcome!" He rode it around town to run errands for his dad, who was busy with other things. While he was out and about, he ran into Sasuma.

"Hi Sasuma!" Sasuma responded with a not-so-chipper, "Hey Candy..." Detecting the sadness in his friend's voice, Ray asked, "What's wrong?" Apparently the child didn't watch TV, the match was broadcasted on every television in town.

"You're telling me you didn't see my match?" "Well...no. I had other things to do. Like walking Osh to the park, eating my sandwich, and running errands for my dad!" The boy sounded so happy. It was almost contagious. "Yeah...well, I lost it."

Ray looked puzzled. "Oh, that's not so bad!" Sasuma gave the boy a glare. "What do you mean!? I was so close to winning...but then I messed up. I SD'd Candy, don't you know how bad that is!?"

Ray thought for a moment...then answered, "Nope!" Sasuma groaned and began slumping down again. "Aww, cheer up! What do you say we ask Violet to make you an ice cream cone?" Sasuma agreed; he would do anything to take his mind off of this.

Ray and Sasuma made their way to a huge, maroon house in town. Ray knocked on the door. "Violet! Are you home?" Sure enough, there was a response. "Y-yes I am! Just give me a second!" From the inside of the house, the two could hear Violet making her way downstairs...then tripping over something.

After a series of apparent unfortunate events, Violet finally made it to the door and opened it. "Hi Ray! Who is this?"

"Oh, this is Sasuma! She and I want to come inside for some ice cream!" Violet obliged, and allowed the two children to come inside. (she made extra careful not to accidentally close the door on her wings.) She went to the kitchen and got out some Vanilla ice cream. "So, what brings you here?"

Ray looked toward Sasuma, who was still glum, and said, "Sasuma lost her match and won't stop sulking about it!" Sasuma gave Ray a glare that caused the boy to shrink. "It wasn't losing! It was _how_ I lost that's making me so upset! I was so close...all I had to do was-ugh!" Sasuma collapsed and cried. Hating to see his friend so visibly upset, Ray asked Violet for help.

Violet got up from her seat and walked over to Sasuma, lifting her up. "Listen to me. You lost your match, and you lost in a way that everyone is making fun of you. You hate yourself, and you think that the world is ending. Sasuma nodded solemnly. "Well, you're wrong. You won! Maybe _they_ think you've lost, but no one ever truly loses. Learn from your mistakes and build from it. Only when you give up is when you've truly been beaten."

Sasuma looked up at Violet and nodded her head; she had been re-energized by the motivational speech. (In the background Ray accidentally falls off the table he was sitting on.) "I...need a rematch! I have to prove that I'm not 'free'!" Sasuma grabbed Ray and sprinted out the door, but not before saying, "Thank you for your help, Ms. Violet!" Violet grinned to herself, before letting out a sigh. "If only..."

When the two got to the SD Arena, it was after-hours. During this time, you could spar and practice if need be. Conveniently enough, Slither just so happened to be there. "Well, well, if it isn't Sasuma _Free_." Sasuma cringed. "Listen, I want a rematch! The first time was a mistake on my part and I demand that I get a second chance!" Ray hid behind one of the pillars, observing the scene. "Hmph, fine. But just know I'll make sure you lose even worse this time than you did before!" Slither and Sasuma walked over into the arena, and summoned their main's power.

"A-a sword?" Ray saw that Slither's weapon was a sword, indeed. "Sasuma should've had an easy time...shouldn't projectiles do good against sword wielders?" A stage was picked: Smashville. "We'll have just one match...I have things to do." Sasuma agreed to the rules, and the battle began.

Vio, the announcer's voice bellowed from the intercom. "3...2...1...GO!" All of a sudden, Slither disappeared into thin air. "Wh-where'd he go?" Ray asked. Maybe...he was using speed? That was it! Speed is what gave him the advantage! "Sasuma, be careful! He could appear at any second!" Sasuma was on the edge of the stage. She kept her guard up, to be aware of any sudden movements.

Suddenly, Slither re-appeared from behind and was prepared to strike...but Sasuma was one step ahead, hitting him head on with a charged shot. "Now you'll be the one getting beaten, _free_." Sasuma knocked Slither offstage, and proceeded to footstool him. Ray, caught up in the moment, unnecessarily shouted, "Git rekt, skrub!"

"Th-this is impossible...your main is Samus! Samus is a terrible character!" Sasuma scratched her head, before responding, "That may be true, but you forget one thing. Meta Knight got _nerfed_." With that, Sasuma spun around and headed out of the arena, leaving Slither in defeat.

"All's well that ends well!" Ray commented. Sasuma patted Ray on the head and asked, "Say, what do you think will happen to Slither now that I've crushed his ego?" Ray stopped, thought for a second, and said,

"Well if I said that, we wouldn't have a show anymore, would we?"

 _I wonder, if you could see me_

 _See me through your eyes_

 _Do you remember me?_

 _I remember you..._

 _You...were my everything_

 _I loved you, did you love me?_

 _Do you remember me?_

 _I remember you..._

(Original Air Date: September 25th, 2015)


	5. S1E5: Dad's Day Out

"D-dad please!" Ray was begging his father once again to let him go on one of his father's business trips. "Sorry, son. But I have things I need to attend to. Go have fun with one of your little friends or something…" The young child let out a sigh. "Fine dad...I'll manage." Nessquik wished his son goodbye, and was off.

(Talk about deja-vu...) Nessquik was Ray's dad, he was abrasive and extremely temperamental. He had left his son alone to take care of the house while he left on a business trip. The trip in question...he was invited to take part in a day-trip to the Invention-Expo, where inventors went to display their finest creations. Nessquik was an inventor himself; most of SD's technology was thanks to him.

"Well, this better be worth it."

 _To have fun, to be free, just don't take an arrow to the knee-_

 _Come Along and SD With Me!_

 _Dad's Day Out!_

Nessquik, for being a prized inventor...wasn't a very good driver. "Umm...how do you work this thing again? This is so embarrassing..."Kat, his assistant, facepalmed. "Sir, did you even learn how to drive?" Nessquik blushed a crimson red. "U-uh no..." "How are we gonna get to the expo if you can't even drive!?" The man slumped in the driver's seat. "W-well, do you know how to drive?"

"No, because I don't need to. I can fly." On Kat's back was a backpack that had a propeller, courtesy of who she mained. "I could use the Winged Pikmin to fly...but, I'm probably too heavy for them." A lightbulb appeared over Nessquik's head. (Which was taken by Rezid.) "Why don't you just fly me there?"

Kat promptly smacked Nessquik with her fist. "You honestly think I can fly you that far!? That's insane distance!" Nessquik was cursing under his breath, and then said, "Well what CAN we do!?" The two thought for a moment. Finally, Violet got an idea. "We could just use a balloon."

Nessquik agreed with her, and immediately got to work. He tapped into his main's power and summoned 4 Purple Pikmin. "I need you four to inflate that giant balloon so we can attach it to this platform. Understood?" The four Pikmin nodded their heads, (the one on the far right falling over) and went straight to work.

The leader, the flower Purple, commanded the two leaves and the bud to grab the air pump. Purple Bud motioned to the two leaves to be careful with the pump, and the three carried it over to the balloon. Purple Flower jumped from his perch and onto the pump, and the balloon began to inflate.

When the balloon was done inflating, the Purples brought it to Nessquik, who attached it. "There! Now we can go!" Nessquik boarded the balloon, and was followed by Kat. (The Purples hung on to a rope while the balloon floated into the air.) Off the duo went to Nessquik's convention.

After about 2 hours...

"We made it!" Before Nessquik and Kat was a tall building, with huge letters depicting, 'Invention-Expo '15'. "So this is the Expo...not anything too interesting." Around them were inventors from all over the world, with inventions of all shapes and sizes. One invention turned your hamburger into a cheeseburger...yes...

Nessquik signed in, and got to work setting up his booth. "Kat, I should be able to win, considering my invention outpaces any of the trash those guys have brought..." Kat looked at him, puzzled. "What's your invention, exactly?" The man unveiled his pride and joy...a giant hand.

"Umm...what is that?" Nessquik took an eager stance and boomed, "The Master Hand! My creation can take anything..." The hand showered a broom with magic and brought it to life. "...and animate it!" By the look on Kat's face, you could tell she was extremely worried with the outcome. "You'd better be careful with that. If it falls into the wrong hands it could cause some serious-" She was interrupted by the shrieks of people. "What's going on!?"

As it turned out, the hand had broke loose from Nessquik's control and started to bring the inventions to life, and they all stampeded the expo. "My invention broke from my control and has brought the other inventions to life!" Yes...thank you for stating the obvious. Nessquik summoned an army of Red and Blue Pikmin, who awaited directions. "I need you all to follow my orders exactly! Reds, keep the inventions at bay! Blues, find the fire alarm and give me a signal so I can evacuate the Reds!" With a nod, the Pikmin were off.

The hand was floating along, turning everything it touched into a live creature. It was about to reach the outside, until a Red stopped it. It called its friends and like ants on a log, they swarmed the large appendage. Meanwhile, the Blues were dodging things left and right to get to the fire alarm. When they got there, however, they were stopped by an invention that had one purpose: to destroy. The Blue Pikmin began to run the other way, but one tripped over a box. One of the flowers and ran to help it, but they met their demise when the machine scooped them up and ate them. The others saw the ghostly moans of the victims and ran even faster.

Finally, all of them came to a dead end. It seemed like the end, until... "If they you can't do anything right..." Nessquik scooped up the blues and the reds, and _Violet_ (Hey! Put me down!), and pulled the fire alarm, running out of the building. Immediately, all of the machines malfunctioned, and Nessquik's Master Hand melted into white goop.

Nessquik tossed everyone into the balloon, and they flew off before the building flooded with water. "M-my invention..." Kat gave him a reassuring pat pat. "It's alright. Even if your invention...your atrocity...tried to destroy us, it was still a great thing!" "R-really?" Violet whacked him on the head with her bow. "Of course not! You almost killed over 500 people!" Nessquik sunk low, and Kat noticed his sadness. She decided to reach over give him a slight kiss on the cheek. "Though...what you did back there was pretty cool. D-don't take this as a sign that I like you or anything! I-I just thought that you did a good job back there..." They both exchanged blushes, and rode their balloon into the sunset. (With the Purple Pikmin from earlier still hanging on.)

"I'm home, this house better not be a mess!" Nessquik entered his house and looked through it, just to make sure his son hadn't messed up anything while he was gone. "Good, this house is clean..." He looked a little more, and noticed something. "Where's my son?" At that moment, Ray entered the house with a chipper, "I'm hooooooome~!"

"SON! Just where have you been?" Ray looked at him, worriedly. "Uh...crashing planes?" Nessquik's day was perfect, but this had absolutely ruined it. "You are in big trouble! Go to your room and never come out until episode 6!"

"And what if episode 6 never comes?"

"Then tough luck!"

(Original Air Date: September 26th, 2015)


	6. S1E6: Loli Love

_KNOCK KNOCK!_

Sasuma woke up from her bed. She yelled across the room to the other bed. "Kanjo...can you get the door?" Ray's uncle, Kanjo, sleepily rolled out of his bed and while half-asleep, walked down the stairs. When he got to the door, he called out, "Who is it...?" The person at the door was none other than Ray. "It's me, your nephew! I'm supposed to spend the day with you guys!" Kanjo walked back up the stairs, and told Sasuma. "It's Ray...he says he's supposed to spend the day with us..." Sasuma fell out of her bed too, and got dressed.

After everyone was settled, and Ray was let in, he sat on the sofa. "Uncle, Sasuma, you two have been together for a long time, right?" Kanjo looked at his nephew, puzzled. "We're only 8..." Ray looked at them puzzled in response. "Hmm...I wonder how that works...well, at least tell me how you met?"

"Well...it was a bright autumn day..."

 _Dodododododo!_

 _Come Along and SD With Me!_

 _Loli Love!_

The leaves were falling, and Kanjo, a lonely 8 year old loli girl(?) (that for some reason uses male pronouns) was heading to Nessquik's house to check on his brother and his new nephew, who had been born a couple of months prior. "I can't wait to see my new nephew~!" He ran down the road and into the housing division of SD.

There, he spotted Nessquik's house and knocked on the door. "Coming!" The inventor opened the door, and saw that Kanjo was there. He scowled. "Oh, it's just you." Kanjo looked at him with hopeful eyes. "I want to see my nephew!"

"Sorry, he just had dinner and now he's fast asleep. You can..." Nessquik cringed. "...come inside if you want. I have a guest over." He let Kanjo inside, and directed him to the couch where the guest was sitting. Kanjo thanked his brother for letting him in, and looked over at the guest.

"Hi, my name is Kanjo, how are y-y-y-y-" He was shocked at the beauty of Nessquik's visitor. "Oh, hello there. I'm Sasuma. And I'm fine, thank you~" Kanjo snapped out of his trance, and blushed.

"Th-that's nice..." He blushed even more. Sasuma took notice of this, and asked, "Is something wrong?" Kanjo quickly shook his head. "No! Nothing is wrong! I'm perfectly fine." To reassure Sasuma, Kanjo struck a triumphant pose. Sasuma chuckled at him as Nessquik came walking in with a sleeping Ray. "Hey! Get your foot off of my couch!" Kanjo shrunk. "Sorry..."

A couple of minutes later, Ray woke up, and let out excited giggles as his father frowned at him. "Why are you so happy all the time...it's annoying, honestly." Kanjo lifted Ray into the air and bounced him up and down. "I think he's sort of cute. Don't you think so, Sasuma?" Sasuma smiled and nodded, followed by Kanjo blowing a raspberry at Nessquik, much to his chagrin. "Alright, you two need to leave!" Nessquik swiped the baby from Kanjo's grasp, and shooed him and Sasuma out of his house.

"Wow, rude..." Sasuma felt hurt. "Well, that's my brother for you. So...did you want to hang out a little later...?" Kanjo was hoping for the answer he wanted. "Sure! It's not like I really have anything more to do."

Kanjo burst back into his house with an eager grin. "She said yes! I have to get ready!" Using his magic, Kanjo switched into a formal outfit that suited him best. Now..." The loli opened the door and went to meet Sasuma. When he arrived, he noticed something peculiar. "Weird...this doesn't seem like the kind of place that Sasuma would live in." The place in question was an ominous, dark alleyway. (The same alley Ray called to Sasuma in) "Hello? Sasuma! Are you here" A voice replied, the same voice Kanjo loved hearing.

"Yes, I am...I'm coming." Sure enough, Sasuma creeped out from the wall and greeted Kanjo. "So...this is where you live?" Sasuma looked down, solemnly. "Yeah...society nowadays look down on lolis like me, so I had to move everything I had here." That was awful. Although, Kanjo had noticed that whenever he passed someone, they tended to look the other way. The only reason he lived in such a nice house was because of his sister, Ray's mother...

"This isn't right...you don't deserve this! None of us do..." Kanjo's eyes blazed with anger. "Just because we're different...that doesn't give them an excuse...it-it's not fair..." He began to cry. "Please don't cry..." Sasuma wiped away Kanjo's tears with a cloth. "It doesn't matter what they think...I think you- we, I mean, are pretty great." Hope filled inside Kanjo, and he wiped away the remaining tears. "...Sasuma. Come live with me. We can escape from this..." He pointed toward the town around them. "...together!" Sasuma felt reluctant at first, but agree to Kanjo's proposal.

Years since that day past...eventually, unfair treatment of lolis in the town of SD was prohibited. (Didn't stop people from doing it though.) Kanjo and Sasuma's relationship bloomed, and in due time, they were married. Sasuma left her previous home to live with Kanjo, and they moved back into the main part of the city once the mayor allowed them back in.

Still, they were pretty discriminated. People in the town went out of their way to abuse the two, and even stooped as low as to trash their belongings, as well as leaving terrible comments everywhere. Life was miserable. "I can't take this anymore!" Sasuma had enough of this. "I want to go away...let's move back out of the city!" Kanjo, as much as he wanted to, couldn't leave; not back to that. "No...Sasuma look, I know things aren't seemingly good for us right now, but just hang in there. You have me...and I have you. Together, we can get through this, all over again if we have to."

 _Together, yes, together_

 _We have been through many times_

 _Some good, and some not_

 _But as long as I have you,_

 _I will be stronger than ever_

 _And, we complete each other_

 _We...are one._

Kanjo's song made Sasuma cry a little. Kanjo shared her tears, and they both cried together. "As long as I have you...I'll be stronger than ever. We complete each other Sasuma...we were meant to be. I-I love you, Sasuma..." Sasuma hugged Kanjo. "I love you as well...let's stay in this town. We can work this out...together." They both swung around, holding the other's arms tight.

"That's our story...that's how I met Sasuma." Ray looked at his uncle endearingly. "Wow...that's amazing...I wish I could have been there." Kanjo looked at the small boy and smiled. "You were there...as a matter of fact, if you weren't there, I may have never met Sasuma in the first place..." Kanjo put his hand over Sasuma's, and Sasuma grasped it firmly. Ray's eyes grew starry.

"That's really nice...though, you never answered my question!" Kanjo looked at Ray, confused. "What? I just did." "No, no, the other question! How come you two are still 8 years old?"

"Umm...that's another question for another time!"

 _Yes, I can see you_

 _I can see you through my eyes_

 _I know this is true,_

 _I remember you..._

 _I was your everything_

 _I loved you and you loved me_

 _I know this is true,_

 _Because I remember you..._

(Original Air Date: September 27th, 2015)


	7. S1E7: Miguel's Room

Without the SD Postal Service, SD would never what current events were happening, and never get bills to pay. Thankfully there was a whole force of mailmen ready to deliver...and by whole force, we actually mean one man. Or, boy...he's not even 18!

Meet Miguel, a 17-year-old who is the only postman in all of SD. His job is difficult, considering he's the only mailman in the entire town…

"Why can't I ever get a break…?" Miguel delivered his final package, and retired for the day. He headed back to his house. When he opened the door, he saw that someone was in his kitchen. "Who's there? Show yourself! I know karate!" Miguel began to imitate a karate master, which he was anything but.

"Oh, hi Miguel!" Ray walked out with a sandwich in his hand. "Ray-kun...what are you doing here? Why did you come into my house uninvited?" The child thought for a moment.

"I was bored!"

 _To have fun, to be free, just don't take an arrow to the knee-_

 _Come Along and SD With Me!_

 _Miguel's Room!_

"Well, you could have at least called to say that you were coming, then I would've prepared a little better…" Miguel took off his working clothes and put on his casual outfit. "So...are you gonna show me around your house?" Seeing that the small child was eager, Miguel obliged. "Fine...just don't touch anything, okay?" Ray nodded.

"Well, you just saw the kitchen. This is where I obviously cook my meals." Yes, yes we saw Ray in the kitchen a little while ago. "Yeah, yeah...moving on, here is my living room. This is where I watch television…" Miguel motioned toward the TV. "Next, here's my bedroom. This is where I sleep." "Well, where else would you sleep?" Miguel thought for a moment, then answered. "Probably the bathroom, which is where we're going next."

"This is your bathroom!?" Before the small child was an enormous state-of-the-art restroom, which made the other rooms in Miguel's house pale in comparison. "Yeah, I wonder why I spent all my money into a deluxe bathroom. Whatever, moving on with the tour, then…" Miguel began to walk to the next destination, but saw that Ray was still standing in the bathroom doorway.

"Uh...Ray-kun? Hello?" He began waving his arm in front of Ray's face, which was frozen with an awe-stricken expression. "Earth to Ray-kun? Ahem!" Still, no answer. "Fine, I'll put the tour on hold for now...you can continue with doing...whatever you're doing. I'm going to go watch some TV."

Ray was mesmerized by the bathroom. It was the most gorgeous thing that he had ever seen... "I never knew such places existed on this earth…" He entered the bathroom, and was greeted by an andronic voice. "Welcome. What would you like to do today?" A mischievous grin entered Ray's face.

A few hours had passed, and Miguel had started to get worried. "I haven't seen Ray in a while...I wonder if he's okay?" Miguel went to go check on the boy, and looked all over for him.

He checked all the places that they had been, including the ones Miguel hadn't visited yet. Miguel had thought that Ray had decided to check the rest of his house by himself. "I thought he would be up here..." Miguel had just checked the balcony, and saw that the boy wasn't there, or anywhere he had checked. "Where is he….I hope he didn't get lost!"

Miguel was starting to get desperate. He searched all over for the young boy, even searching in the city. He asked each resident in town if they had seen Ray in the past hour, but each said no. "Where is that boy!? He was literally at my house not too long ago. He was checking out my bathroo-" THe realization hit. "The bathroom! He might be in the bathroom!"

Miguel had traveled back to his house, and made it to the bathroom door. He slowly opened it to reveal...piles of toilet paper. "What on earth…." Miguel dug through all the paper, and saw that...his toilet was...running? "What's going on?" Suddenly, a wave of water hit Miguel, sending him (and the piles of toilet paper) under. Then the reveal...Ray was messing with the control panel? What in the world?

"Ray-kun! What are you doing!?" The prankster looked around. "Who, me? Uh….nothing of significance." Miguel was extremely annoyed. "Stop messing with that! If you break that I'm making you pay for it!" At that, Ray just gave a slight shrug. "Umm...care?"

Miguel lunged toward the boy, who dodged in skill. Ray tapped into his main's power and used balloons to escape from the bathroom. Miguel, on the other hand, was struggling to get up, with all the wet toilet paper weighing him down. "Ray! Get back here and clean this mess up!" Instead of giving a reply, Ray just kept floating to safety.

When he had made it, Ray was about to just leave Miguel's house altogether, but felt a sudden wave of…"What is this feeling I have? I've never really felt it before…" ...guilt. "Oh, so that's what it is. I can't just leave Miguel there! I have to clean up the mess I made!"

Miguel had just about given up trying to get up from the piles of toilet paper, but was greeted by a hand. It was Ray, who decided to help him up. "I need to fix the mischief I have caused...for this episode to end on a happy note, anyway." The two got a broom and dustpan and started to sweep all the trash from the floor, and afterwards mopped.

When all was said and done, the floor looked spotless, with no trace of any dirt. It was a job well done, if I had to say so myself. "We did it Miguel! We cleaned up the bathroom!" Miguel was happy...but then remembered what Ray did to him. "YOU caused all this...this is all your fault!" "Uh...can we talk this out please?" Miguel threw Ray out of his house.

"Get out and never come back!" He slammed the door.

"Well that wasn't a happy note at all!"

 _Yes, I can see you_

 _I can see you through my eyes_

 _I know this is true,_

 _I remember you..._

 _I was your everything_

 _I loved you and you loved me_

 _I know this is true,_

 _Because I remember you..._

(Original Air Date: September 28th, 2015)


	8. S1E8: Stuck in a Tree

Ray was playing tag with Sasuma and Osh one day. "You guys can't catch me, I'm the fastest dog, hoo hay!" Ray heard the dog say. Sasuma got an idea though, and scampered toward Osh, then turned to flee. Osh was puzzled, noticing the girl running towards the tree. When suddenly, a charge shot out of nowhere hit Osh from behind! "Tag! You're it!" Sasuma said, holding her cannon arm in grind.

Osh was upset, there was no doubt. In rage, he let out a shout! He raced towards Ray and Sasuma, wasting no time! The two ran for their lives, lest they be treated like the pie of key lime! (Those pies are really good!) Sasuma hid in a bush, and Ray ran up the tree! He was safe...or is that just me?

Ray didn't realize it, but he would be stuck in that oversized shrub. Poor bub.

Dodododododo!

Come Along and SD With Me!

Stuck in a Tree!

Osh finally calmed down, and declared he was done playing tag. Good thing too, Ray and Sasuma were tired, like after a game of 3DS lag. Sasuma got out from the bush, and motioned to Ray to come down. He tried to, but then noticed something with a grim frown.

"Sasuma, it's a really long way down from this tree..." Ray said with distress. Sasuma facepalmed, she didn't want to deal with this mess. She decided to climb up the tree herself, brave girl. But when she got up there to rescue the boy, she looked down, and nearly let out a hurl. Wow, that tree was really tall. Both Ray and Sasuma were stuck now, so they let out a call.

"Osh! Osh, save us!" Both of them tried to yell. But the dog was busy sniffing a smell. That smell came from those pies Violet made, they were delicious! Osh set out to Violet's house to eat something nutritious. "Ugh! That dog of yours is stupid!" "Well, I can't help it! If it weren't for him saving me that day, I would've been booted!"

Sasuma sent out a cry that hopefully her love would hear. Both children were hoping the message would get to Kanjo's ear. Thankfully, it did, and he was there in no time flat! He said, "I'll climb this tree and save you both!" and did just that. But...then he noticed how tall the tree was and didn't want to climb down. Now his vain sacrifice made him look like a clown.

Sasuma, Ray, and Kanjo all cried for help. Luckily, Beanie came along, looked up the tree, and sighed with a "Welp." He decided to climb up the tree himself and save the 3 hostages. But instead of helping them, he only added to the can of trapped sausages.

Now 4 were stuck in that tree! Oh, dear me! Beanie was the most level-headed, and devised a plan. "In order to get down from here, we need another person for this plan to span!" As if on cue, Sora appeared. "Uh...what are you guys doing?" He said as he walked toward the tree he neared. "I climbed up here to save Kanjo, who owes me for taking my stove!" "I climbed up here to save my love!" "I climbed up here to save Candy, who got us all stuck here in the first place!" "And I climbed up here because...I was in the thrill of the chase!

Sora looked at them, and backed away. "Uh...I'd love to help you all, but I can't stay..." He lied to run off, those guys were nuts! "Now we're right back where we started, all because of this klutz!" They all looked toward Ray with a grimace. "Hey! I was playing tag! That doesn't make me a menace!"

Day went to afternoon, and afternoon went to night. This tree was giving the 4 quite a fright! "It's already nightfall, we have to do something!" Beanie was really losing it, you could tell that he was trying. "Well, we'll get off of this tree eventually. We just have to think..." All three of them thought, while Ray got something to drink. "Where did you get that from?" Sasuma questioned. "Oh, I got it from Osh's possession."

Sasuma looked at Ray unbelievingly. "You mean you got down the tree, wasn't afraid, got something from Osh, and didn't ask for his help?" "Uh...yeah." Sasuma grabbed Ray by the arm as he let out a yelp. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! GET US DOWN FROM HERE!" Ray could tell that Sasuma was angry, it didn't take rocket science. So instead, he submitted in compliance.

"Okay, I have an idea. Me and Mr. Beanie both can summon balloons, so..." Ray summoned a balloon, with a bright glow. "We'll just make some, and we can float down to safety!" Beanie thought for a moment, thinking Ray was crazy. But, then he realized that the plan might work. "It's worth a shot! Just don't mess this up, you jerk!" Ray gulped silently in sadness. It was his fault though, but I digress.

Balloons, balloons everywhere! There were balloons here and there. "Okay, we just have to tie these on..." After tying them on, the quartet were ready for the trip beyond. "Are you all ready to fly?" Ray asked bravely, what a guy. All three of them groaned. "Let's just get this over with...I want to sleep in a bed!" Kanjo moaned.

They all held each other, hand-in-hand. They were about to take a noble leap for the grand. With a jump, they braced themselves for the ground below if the plan didn't come through. But, the strike never came, the balloons had enough strength to hold them, and into the air they flew!

All four of them looked at the town below, what a sight. SD looked so much more beautiful at night. "This is amazing!" Ray said as the group passed by some cattle grazing. But, they were getting closer to the ground, and prepared for landing. They touched the ground, each man standing.

"That was actually...kind of fun." Beanie said after the run. "Maybe getting stuck in that tree wasn't so bad after all." Kanjo said, having expected a maul. "Candy, I'm sorry for all the things I said..." Ray smiled, knowing it was all worth while. "It's okay, you're still my friendly friend!" The four let go of their balloons, and into the night sky they had flown.

And with that each of them smiled as they headed home.

THATS THE LAST TIME I DO AN EPISODE IN RHYYYYYYYYME

 _Yes, I can see you_

 _I can see you through my eyes_

 _I know this is true,_

 _I remember you..._

 _I was your everything_

 _I loved you and you loved me_

 _I know this is true,_

 _Because I remember you..._

(Original Air Date: September 29th, 2015)


	9. S1E9: The Download (Part 1)

"Dododododo!" Ray was walking down the street, humming a familiar tune. His dad had sent him out to run errands while he was working on his latest invention. "Alright...I just need to stop by the bookstore to get "A Guide to Raising Morons for Dummies" for my dad...hey, wait a second!"

Ray made his way to the bookstore, which was owned by Lavama. As he entered, Ray noticed that Lavama wasn't behind the counter like he usually was. "Hmm...I wonder where Lavama is?" The child looked around, but couldn't find Lavama anywhere. Then, Ray heard yelling from the back room. "Why won't these things go away!?"

Sure enough, it was Lavama yelling. Ray went to investigate the problem. "Hi Lavama! I heard you yelling!" Lavama slumped in his seat. "Wh-what are you doing here!? Didn't I ban you from the bookstore ever since 'The Incident'?" It came back to him. "I still remember the amount of fluid I had to mop up..." Proceeded by a shudder. "

"I'm here to look for a book! I won't take long! But before that, may I ask why you were yelling?" Lavama swerved back from the computer. "Take a look for yourself."

The computer had was full of...viruses...but, they didn't look like the usual virus...

 _To have fun, to be free, just don't take an arrow to the knee-_

 _Come Along and SD With Me!_

 _The Download!_

"I don't understand why I can't get them to go away! I've tried everything! I've downloaded virus protection programs, malware remover, everything! But none of it is working..." Ray rubbed his chin. "Well, have you tried to talk to them nicely and tell them to go away?" Lavama smacked Ray with a dictionary.

"Owowowowowow..." "You dolt! These things aren't real! You can't just negotiate with them! I'll have to find another way...isn't your dad some inventor, kid?" Rubbing the bruise on his forehead, Ray responded, "Y-yeah...I can bring him here if you'd like." Lavama shoved Ray out the bookstore. "Yes, bring him immediately, and do it quickly! I have a store to run, and I can't do it if I have malware on my computer!" Lavama shut the door in frustration, and went back to finding ways to cure his computer.

Ray raced back home as fast as he could and opened the door. "Hey Dad! I need your help!" Nessquik stopped his working and went to confront his son. "Did you get the book?" "Well, no...though it isn't a very good book!" Ray crossed his arms in malice. "Well, I don't know how to raise you! I can't believe that an enchanting woman like your mother gave birth to an abomination like you..." If you looked at Ray, you could tell he was pained by those words.

"Th-that's besides the point dad!" Ray said as he was holding back tears. "Mr. Lavama needs your help! He got a virus on his computer!" Nessquik rolled his eyes. "This is the 5th time this month he's needed my help with his computer...I swear, that man hasn't had a single bit of technology in his life..." Nessquik grabbed his trenchcoat and followed his son back to the bookstore.

When they got to the backroom, they could see Lavama asleep. Ray tapped his shoulder. "Mr. Lavama...I'm back!" He still didn't wake up. Nessquik decided to make things easier by slamming his head with an encyclopedia. Lavama woke up with a jolt. "OW! Who in their right mind thought it was a good idea to wake me up with an encyclopedia! A tap on the shoulder would have worked just fine!" Nessquik snapped, "Shut up. Just tell me your problem so I can get back to work." Lavama frowned at Nessquik's rudeness, but nonetheless let him see the computer.

"I can't access anything! There are too many viruses on screen!" Nessquik analyzed the computer. "This computer is so primitive, I'm not surprised...son, grab my digitizer gun!" Ray did as he was told, and awaited directions. "This virus is one that I've never seen before...but by looking more into it, this virus is known as a 00110100 00110000 00110100 01100010 01101111 01101110 01100101 01101101 01101111 01101110 01110011 01110100 01100101 01110010."

Ray and Lavama looked at Nessquik oddly. "A...wha?" Nessquik facepalmed. "In a language that only morons like you could understand, a 404bonemonster." Ray still looked puzzled. "Whatever. Anyway, son, I need you to use the digitizer gun and convert yourself into computer code. Get into the data, find the source of hte virus, and delete it with this." Nessquik handed Ray the -itizer. "Wow dad, you're real creative with these invention names..." Nessquik glared at his son, who gave a sheepish look. Ray pointed the gun at himself, and was transported into the computer.

"Woah...what is this place?" All around him was binary code. "Cool, I'm being rendered in 3D! I wonder if the animators can afford this budget...okay, enough of insulting the creator of this show, I've gotta find that virus!" Ray swam through the binary code, and then found a...weird creature.

" _WHAT BRINGS YOU HERE..."_ The creature roared. "You're messing up the bookstore owner's computer! Could you please...go somewhere else?" Instead of doing as Ray said, the 404bonemonster simply laughed. "I WOULD, BUT IT'S FAR TOO COMFORTABLE HERE..." Ray pouted. "Hey! How would you like it if someone messed up your computer!?"

"I DON'T HAVE ONE." Ray realized what he said. "Oh, silly me...viruses mess up computers, not own them...Anyway! You really have to move! Messing up other's belongings isn't very nice!" The virus laughed once more. "WHO'S TO MAKE ME?" Ray brought out the -itizer. "I didn't want to have to do this...but here goes!" Ray pointed the gun at the virus, shot it, and it...didn't do anything. "IS THAT YOUR ATTEMPT AT MAKING ME MOVE? THAT TICKLED QUITE A BIT." Ray facepalmed. "Dad...your invention didn't work...what now?" Ray got an idea. "

"You know, if you follow me, you'll get something really good!" The virus questioned Ray, "WHAT IS MY PRIZE FOR FOLLOWING YOU?" Ray thought of something from the top of his head. "You'll get...free...granola bars?" The monster lit up. "I DEEPLY ENJOY GRANOLA BARS...VERY WELL. I SHALL FOLLOW YOU." Ray was surprised that his plan worked. "Well, follow me!"

Ray led the virus to the Delete folder on Lavama's computer. "If you go in there, you'll get your free granola!" The virus went inside, and...got terminated. "Wow, he's stupider than I thought! I did it though!" Ray congratulated himself and then headed back to the world outside.

When he got back, Nessquik congratulated him. Well done, son! Personally, I believed in you this whole time..." Ray rolled his eyes, not believing one word his dad said. "Yeah, whatever...also, your invention is crummy and it didn't even work!" Nessquik was alarmed by this. "I need to go tweak this right away..." He ran off back to his house.

"Ray, how can I ever repay you for your help?" Considering this was the bookstore owner, Ray could ask for basically anything... "I want to be allowed back in your store!" Lavama cringed, but stayed to his word. "Yes...yes...you can come back to my store without a bounty over your head." Ray also thought of something else. "Also, I want free chocolate everytime I come in here!" That was asking for a bit too much, as Lavama grabbed a thesaurus and started chasing Ray out the store. "OUT, OUT, OUT!" "Well, can you blame me? He said 'anything'!"

...in the computer...

"That boy tricked me...there was no granola in there! Only pain...and suffering...I even lost my caps lock!" The virus had been reduced to miniscule size. "I will find a way to get back at that boy...perhaps even world domination...nah, too overused in pop culture. I'll just settle over taking over a town or two." The virus found a way out from the computer...and into the real world!

 _To be continued..._

(Original Air Date: October 2nd, 2015)


	10. S1E10: The Virus (Part 2)

_**Last time...**_

" _A...wha?" Nessquik facepalmed. "In a language that only morons like you could understand, a 404bonemonster."_

" _I DEEPLY ENJOY GRANOLA BARS...VERY WELL. I SHALL FOLLOW YOU." Ray was surprised that his plan worked. "Well, follow me!"_

" _That boy tricked me...there was no granola in there! Only pain...and suffering...I even lost my caps lock!" The virus had been reduced to miniscule size. "I will find a way to get back at that boy...perhaps even world domination...nah, too overused in pop culture. I'll just settle over taking over a town or two." The virus found a way out from the computer...and into the real world!_

 **This time...**

Ray had slept off the insanity of yesterday's fiasco. "I'm glad I don't have to worry about that anymore..." It was a nice day outside, and everything was great, as usual. Or at least it would have been if the streets weren't lit on fire and the smoke didn't black out the sky. "Wait what!? When did all of the happen!?" While you were asleep. "I must be a heavy sleeper! Oh well, it's Saturday, back to sleep."

The boy's slumber was interrupted by a giant thud of a monster...it looked familiar.

"I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!"

Dododododododododo!

Come Along and SD With Me!

The Virus!

"Uh, whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!?" Nessquik gasped when he looked outside. "I thought you got rid of that thing!" Ray looked around frantically. "I did, honest!" Nessquik grimaced. "This is all your fault! You should have just used the -itizer!" Ray got into a defensive stance and protested. "This isn't all my fault! Your invention didn't work! I had no choice but to take matters into my own hands!"

Meanwhile, the monster was grabbing people...and turning them into code. They were then sent back to the computer, to be trapped for all eternity. "Wha...? What am I doing here!?" Sasuma was one of the victims. "I should be at home, asleep! How did this happen..." Sasuma looked around, and saw that almost every resident of SD were trapped as well.

"HOW DID THIS HAPPEN!?" Sora was panicking and cried into Violet's arm. "Yeah, I'm confused...how in the world did this happen? I never knew it was possible to transport organic lifeforms into a digital atmosphere...hmm..." Beanie came up with an idea. "Maybe we could just turn this computer off, and by doing so, the data inside will reset itself and we'll be able to escape!"

Aura, a rookie boxer who was also a resident of SD, was against the idea. "For one, how would we manage that? There is no way to turn the computer off from in here. Secondly, even if we did manage that, turning the computer off would reset the data, yes...but it would delete us as well!" Aura had a point..."I say, we _punch it!_ " Yeah, and all the intelligence shown a second ago was flushed down the drain. Sora facepalmed.

"We can't just punch this problem away, we have to figure out another way to get out of here!" All 5 of them brainstormed. "Wait a second. Where's Ray and his dad?"

Nessquik grabbed everything he could and prepared. "Son, in order to destroy this monster once and for all, we have to use the -itizer." Ray rolled his eyes. "You didn't even bother to change the name smh...also, it didn't work the first time! What makes you think it'll work this time?" Nessquik proudly answered, "I have tweaked with it quite a bit, and it now functions perfectly." Ray gasped and smiled. "I knew you could do it, daddy!" Wow, sudden whiplash of the mood...Nessquik blushed, and then got a stern look.

"Now, here's the plan. I can distract the virus for a little while. Here's what you need to do: Find a way to get inside of the thing, and zap its heart with the -itizer. Doing so should delete all of its data, and free the residents from the computer!" Ray nodded, and the duo rushed out the door.

Back with the people, Violet got an idea. "How about we find the way the virus got out of Lavama's computer and just go out that way ourselves?" Sora thought about it for a moment, and realized that Violet's plan was their only hope. "That's a good idea...let's do it!" With that, everyone cooperated and searched the databanks for the escape route the virus took.

"Hey, I found it!" Aura pointed to the printer. "It...printed itself out? How does that even work?" Violet shrugged. "I don't really know, but questioning it won't help. Come on, let's find a way to turn that thing on."

Nessquik tapped into his main's power, and commanded Winged Pikmin to carry him. "Hey, you! You haven't grabbed me yet!" The virus turned around and started reaching for Nessquik so he could send him off. The Winged Pikmin carried him to safety, and had successfully gotten the virus' attention. "Now, I hope Candy can pull through..."

Ray saw that his dad had directed the monster to him, and climbed its back unnoticed. He climbed into its mouth, plunging himself deep into the virus' innards. "I didn't know non sentient creatures even had digestive systems! Alright, where is the heart..." Ray looked up, and sure enough, there it was. It looked like a weird Windows 7 error surrounded by binary code.

"Weird...let's do this!" Ray began to climb the monster's stomach and jumped onto the heart. "So...all I have to do is hit it with this?" Ray held up the -itizer. "Sounds easy enough." He was about to pull the trigger, when it was knocked out of his hand. "YOU DARE TRY TO DELETE ME!?" The monster had noticed him! "H-how did you know I was in here!? I thought my dad had distracted you!" The virus/monster laughed. "I EVENTUALLY CAUGHT HIM. THOSE PIKMIN GOT TIRED..." Ray gasped in horror. "You...you give him back, you meanie!" Ray began pounding the heart with his fists, but it didn't do anything. The virus laughed. "THERE ARE NO OTHER OPTIONS. YOU MIGHT AS WELL ACCEPT DEFEAT AND JOIN THE OTHERS." Ray looked down in sadness. He had dropped the gun, there was nothing he could do...

Nessquik popped into the computer. "That was...rather eventful. This must be the inside of Lavama's computer..." He looked around, and noticed a crowd cheering. "Huh?" Nessquik walked over, and saw Aura pulling a slot with all the strength that he had. Violet noticed Nessquik in the crowd and ran to him. "Ray's dad! You're alive! Where's your son?" Nessquik frowned. "He's still in the real world, fighting that beast!" Noel covered her mouth.

"I hope he's alright...right now we're trying to find a way into the printer, so we can print ourselves out. Aura is trying to pull this slot out so we can access it. But, it seems to be a bit too much..." Indeed, Aura was struggling. Eventually, he gave up. "What in the world is that thing? And why can't we move it?" Nessquik rubbed his chin, then realized the problem. "You don't _pull_ it, you push it!" Nessquik pushed the slot in, and found the printer power button. The printer turned on, and he opened a new document. "Everyone, insert yourselves into a new document and press 'Print'!" Nessquik did so, and was back out in the real world. Everyone else followed.

"THERE IS NO WAY. GIVE UP ALL HOPE. YOU HAVE BEEN DEFEATED." Ray looked down in shame, realizing it had been his fault this all happened. "Why do I always mess things up...why can't I do anything right!? Why do I fail so much..." He began to cry silently. " _Now everyone is stuck, and I can't do anything about it!_ And I'm going to rot in here, die in here. Inside the belly of the beast..." Just as he was about to give up all hope, he heard a crowd cheering for him. "Come on, you can do it!" Sounds of praise filled his ears. "You can think of something! You can find a way!" Ray began to sit up, becoming filled with determination. "I...I have an idea!"

Ray tapped into his main's power, and summoned an axe. "Here goes..." He began chopping the heart, and it poofed away. "HUH!?" Instantly, the monster poofed away as well, and Ray fell to the ground with a thud. "Well, if that wasn't the most random thing that's happened in this series so far, I don't know what is!" Ray was carried up by a crowd and congratulated.

"I knew you could do it, son." Ray smiled happily, and looked up into the sky above.

 _Together we are again,_

 _You saw me through your eyes,_

 _Now our love can be free,_

 _Because you remembered me..._

 _You were my everything,_

 _Now our relationship can flourish,_

 _And now it can be free,_

 _All because you remembered me..._

(Original Air Date: October 3rd, 2015)


	11. S1E11: Coolest of the Coolguys

Kanjo had just returned from the grocery store, and set down his groceries on the counter. "Sasuma, I'm home!" Sasuma came down the stairs and hugged Kanjo. "Welcome back! Did you have a good trip?" Kanjo nodded and began to take out the groceries.

Though, there was something odd in the grocery bag...a...time bomb? Sasuma's eyes widened in shock, and tried to throw it out the window...but then realized it was stuck to his hand. "KANJO HELP!" Kanjo simply turned around and laughed in a creepy manner. "Oh...I'm not Kanjo..." The imposter pulled off his mask, revealing...Sorzado!? "SURPRISE!"

The bomb exploded and knocked Sasuma out. Good thing it was just full of pudding, we don't want an actual death on our hands. "This is MY EPISODE! CAN'T YOU SEE THE TITLE!?" Yes...I can see it clearly.

Oh heavens...what is Sorzado planning?

 _To have fun, to be free, just don't take an arrow to the knee-_

 _Come Along and SD With Me!_

 _Coolest of the- H-hey, what are you doing!?_

(Sorzado takes over and shouts in an insane voice)

 _ **COOOOOOOOOOOOOOLEST OF THE COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLGUYS!**_

I'm being forced to carry out the plot...sigh. A biography for Sorzado!? Really now? "Yes, and you have to read EVERY. SINGLE. LINE. And stop surrounding my sayings with these weird quotation marks! -" Yeah, those! We can't share the narrator slot! Says who? Me! I'm the one who carries out the plot, you can't just take me spo-whoa!

"Hey give me my spot back!" The stupid Narrator will be replaced by me, Sorzado! "I demand this of you this instant!" Suddenly, an anvil spawned over the Narrator's head! "No it did-" His speech was interrupted, by said anvil. He got up from it. "You can't just abuse your power like this!" Oh yeah? A HERD OF COWS COME TO RUN THE NARRATOR OVER! "Wait what!?" And so, he was run over. "Sorzado, stop this at once!"

"Oh hi, I haven't seen you around before." Ray walked up to the Narrator, who asked for his help. "I need your help! Sorzado is a handsome dev- STOP MAKING ME SAY THAT! Sorzado stole my power of narration and I need to get it back!" Ray looked puzzled. "Uh...repeat?" The Narrator cleared his throat, preparing for a long explanation.

"Well Ray, you see, there is a boundary between our worlds. Your world is completely fictional!" That though sent a shiver down Ray's spine. "I'm basically in charge of your world. I tell the story!" Ray, puzzled, questioned, "If that's so, then why can I communicate with you sometimes?" The idiotic Narrato- "Shut up! I can communicate with you because I allow you to! I tell the story- I control everything you do!" Ray shivered again. "That's a scary thought...you weren't planning anything bad, were you?"

"No, but I'm not sure if he isn't!" Silly narrator, I won't do anything bad...only this. Fwoosh! I have summoned monsters to fight for me! "Why is this happening...Ray, quick! Sorzado lives in your world, what's his weakness?" The half-pint thought for a mome- "Hey don't call me that! Hmm...Sorzado mains a swordsman, so...his weakness is projectiles!"

Yeah, right. Marth isn't weak to projectiles..."Really, now? If that's the case, then why don't you fare well against Sasuma?" Because...I just don't care for winning. Winning is for losers...

"Ahem! Can we please stop wasting time and get me my job as narrator back!" A flustered moron yelled. "I am not flustered, nor am I a moron!" Yeah, yeah, whatever. "Well, Mr. Narrator, how do we get to your world?" The Narrator thought for a second. "Well, this whole entire 'series' is not on real television, it's simply written out, then typed on a computer! So...if we edit the words in such a way...we can get Sorzado back here!"

That won't ever work! I'm smarter than both of you! "Alright Ray, edit that sentence!"

That probably will work! I'm dumber than both of you!

Hey, cut that out! I can kill you if I wanted to! "Then give me my job back!" Never, not in a million years..."We'll just drive you crazy until you do!" Fine then...I have brought out the change button...

Ray: Oh no, what happened to us!?

Narrator: We have been trapped in one of those dumb script fics!

Ray: Those are bad, right?

Narrator: When done wrong, yes. And this is being done very badly!

Do you two promise to leave me to my new career as narrator?

Narrator: Never!

Fine then...don't say I didn't warn you!

"Mr. Narrator...what happened to us now?" Well, I wouldn't look down, if I were you..."You transformed us...into girls!? And now we're in a typical slice-of-life anime!? In a cliche high school setting!?" Ray scratched his head. "Good grief...why don't we head over to a brick wall and reminence about life? Or do you want to run up and kick a football so I can kick it away?"

"Enough references! Let's just get my job back!" Oh, no, no, you aren't getting this back that easily!

"Why...am I dancing? And transforming at the exact same time!?" Welcome to the life of a magical girl...enjoy! "Mr. Narrator, this isn't so bad! Let's sign a contract so we can forever be in debt to a tiny cat-like creature!" "I am NOT about to trade my life away to fight monsters! Wait a second, why didn't I think of this before?" Think of what before, you oddball?

"Sorzado...being a fictional character is soooo exciting...I would never, ever dream of having my job back, not in a million years!" Give me my spot back! I want to be in my world again! "I dunno...you seem to like being narrator so much, why take it from you~?" That's it, let's switch places!

Ah, it feels great to be back! "Hey, you tricked me!" Reverse psychology works every time...now, let's get this world back to normal! And so, the world was back to normal. Well, I couldn't insert a time frame! What did you want me to do? Now, as for you Sorzado..."Uh oh!"

"Now, Mr. Narrator, you didn't have to do that to Kevin..." Sure enough, Kevin was being forced to fight every Olimar main in the world...and trust me, I had to do that. He needs to learn his lesson. "I promise, I'll never do it again! Please let me go!" Yeah...wait a few days.

And so, Kanjo had just gotten back from the grocery store, and set his groceries down on the counter. "Why do I feel like I've done this before?" Kanjo questioned, feeling a sense of deja vu.

Sasuma answered, and shrugged toward the audience. "Don't question it, it's a cartoon!" Ray showed up, and stuttered, "Th-th-th-that's all, folks!"

 _Together we are again,_

 _You saw me through your eyes,_

 _Now our love can be free,_

 _Because you remembered me..._

 _You were my everything,_

 _Now our relationship can flourish,_

 _And now it can be free,_

 _All because you remembered me..._

(Original Air Date: October 12th, 2015)


	12. S1E12: Shades of Violet

Alright, so remember that virus? Yeah...that virus. "We need to make sure that the event of a virus growing out of control never happens again!"

"People of SD! I am currently developing a malware program that will help ensure your digital devices are protected from malware. I call it, Operation P.A.V.E!" Nessquik earned some questionable looks. "Isn't that like, some character from Animal Crossing?" The scientist gave an 'are you kidding me?' look to the person who asked. "No, not Pave! Operation P.A.V.E! **P** rotection **A** gainst **V** iruses **E** verywhere!" A lot of 'ooh's and 'aah's came from the audience.

"If this plan works out, never again will we have to fear! I will get to work immediately." Nessquik stepped off from the town hall's podium, and headed back to his laboratory. Hours passed...

Finally, his work was almost complete. He just had to insert a password to engage the first virus-protection program's completion. "Figuring out the password should be easy..." He typed some numbers in. Instead of getting let in though, he got in big red letters, 'ACCESS DENIED'. "What!? I don't understand, I put in the password exactly!" He tried another, and another, but he got the same result.

"What is up with computers these days!?"

 _To have fun, to be free, just don't take an arrow to the knee-_

 _Come Along and SD With Me!_

 _Shades of Violet!_

Nessquik tried a couple more, earning the same red letters each time. "You've gotta be kidding me...I came so close to solving our virus problem and now I can't even figure out one 4-digit password!? Smh..." Nessquik put the program on standby, and headed out into town.

He decided to ask the second-best inventor in town...Rezid. He knocked on the door of Rezid's shack. "Ahem. Can't you see the sign?" A hand popped from the doorway and pointed to a sign next to the shack. It read, 'No Knocking'. "Whoops, sorry! So...how am I supposed to come in?" Nessquik stood there for a minute or two, before a trapdoor caused him to fall down a tube of some sort. "WHY DOES EVERYONE USE TRAPDOORS!?"

"Ooof!" He landed on a mountain of pillows. "Welcome to my lab, Nesquik." "It's Nessquik." Rezid walked over to a control panel. "Whatever. So what brings you here?" Nessquik explained his situation. "Well, you can't figure out a simple password? I thought you were the best inventor in the entire town..." The man folded his arms in protest. "I am! But I just can't figure out this password! It seems so simple, yet so difficult!"

Rezid walked over to Nessquik, and flicked him in the nose. "Ow! What was that for?" Instead of answering directly, Rezid simply walked up the stairs. "Follow me back to your trash hubble." Not realizing the insult to his house, Nessquik followed Rezid back to his lab.

When they both arrived, (passing Ray who was messing with Nessquik's Shrink Ray. "Was your head always this small, Sasuma?" "NO IT WASN'T CHANGE IT BACK NOW!") Rezid analyzed Nessquik's computer. "Primitive, to say the least." Once again, Nessquik pouted. "It's the latest model! Wh-whatever! Just help me!" Nessquik brought up the password that was stopping him from making the protection program work.

"I shall try every 4-digit combination known to man. If none of them work, then you have created a faulty product." Rezid got out his book of many combinations, and started to type. Each one though, got the same result Nessquik did. "What? I don't understand. That is every combination known to man! Hmm, well, I suppose simpletons can't make things worthwhile, can they?" Nessquik was fuming. "Enough! If we want to solve this password, there's only one way!"

Training. The two pulled out all the stops. They climbed up a mountain, and waded across a crashing river. They wrestled with alligators, and conquered a nation or two. All these unnecessary things, but they finally made it to their destination. "Here it is, Rezid. What we have journeyed from our home for. The Tree of Endless Knowledge." A holy tree stood before them, brimming with algebra, flooding with every type of language known to man. Such a tree was only spoken of in legends...

"If we drink the water from the tree's trunk, we shall know everything!" How nonsensical can this get? Whatever... "But, Nessquik! There is danger to knowing everything! Can our minds handle all of that knowledge?" Nessquik hushed Rezid. "Don't worry. We came this far. We are worthy of knowing everything. Now come, let us drink."

The two men climbed up the tree, and Nessquik got out his knife. "Just one sip...we don't want to overdo it." He cut the tree open, and out came a stream of water! Nessquik and Rezid each took a sip, and immediately, their minds filled with every fact, every algebraic expression, basically everything on the entire earth! Everything...they knew. "I have been enlightned. We are now ready."

The heroes (not really) returned home. Now that they knew everything, they could find out the password. (Through PSI, they floated home. Who knew being smart could help you develop psychic powers?) When they got to Nessquik's laboratory, they shook hands. "Thank you, my friend, for coming with me." Rezid responded happily, "The pleasure is mine. Now, let us figure out that password!"

Nessquik and Rezid entered the lab. They slow walked (for dramatic effect) to the computer. Nessquik sat in the chair, and began to type one digit at a time. Finally, it was complete. He pressed enter, and expected success.

ACCESS DENIED!

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!? WE WENT THROUGH ALL THAT TROUBLE JUST TO GET ANOTHER ERROR!?" Rezid was enraged, and Nessquik's face completely blanked out. As if on cue, Violet walked into the lab. "I came with a pie, I'm delivering them to every house toda- what are you two doing?"

Violet saw Nessquik and Rezid banging their heads against the wall. She facepalmed, and calmly walked to the computer. She imputed "1234" into the password, and it unlocked. "ACCESS GRANTED!" Violet faced both of them. "It was really easy. The password was displayed on top of the bar asking for a password! Oh, and here's your pie!" Violet gave Nessquik and Rezid their pies, and calmly walked out.

Both's mouths were agape. They didn't know how to feel. Ray calmly walked in, and carried a frozen Rezid back to his house. Nessquik was just left there. And then his head exploded.

'Taps' was being played on trumpet by Sasuma, and then...seam.

(Original Air Date: October 16, 2015)


	13. S1E13: Don't Touch It!

"Alright, son. I need you to run an errand for me. Take this prescription and go to LordChauncy's pharmacy." Nessquik had handed Ray a note, with a list of information on it. "Dad, you're perfectly healthy. What do you need medicine for?" Nessquik blushed, whistled, and shoved his son out the door. "Just hurry up, okay?"

When Ray arrived at the pharmacy, he greeted, the pharmacist, LordChauncy. "Greetings, Mr..." LordChauncy motioned his hand downward. "Please, just call me Teal." Ray put the note on the counter. "Okay, Mr. Teal! I need to have this prescription filled for my dad!" Teal went to the back, and brought out a bottle of pills.

"Will that be all?" Ray nodded and grinned, and thanked Teal as he turned to leave. But, he noticed something. "Mr. Teal, what do you have in that box?" Ray was about to grab it and see, but his hand was slapped away. "Don't touch that! It has something dear to me in it and I don't want to see it broken!" Ray pleaded, "Can I pleaaaase see what's inside? I promise I won't break anything!"

Teal responded by angrily shoving Ray out the door and shutting it behind him. "Why is everyone shoving me out lately? And more importantly, what's in that box...?"

Dododododododo!

Come Along and SD With Me!

Don't Touch It~!

Ray had just gotten home, and put the medicine on the counter before sitting on the couch. Nessquik noticed the troubled look on his son, and went to find out what was wrong. (Not before shoving the medicine in question in a drawer somewhere where no one could find it.) "Son, what bothers you?" Ray looked away, and said, "Mr. Teal has something that he won't let me see...it can't be that bad! What's in that box!?"

"Well, everyone has something they like to keep to themselves. Whether it be secret or not..." Nessquik used his leg to make sure the drawer containing the 'medicine' was closed before giving his son a reassuring pat on the back. "If he doesn't want you to see it, then that's okay. Besides, what's in that box can't be that interesting." Ray sighed, "Right."

For the rest of the day, Ray tried to keep the thought of what was in the box out of his mind. He read a book, watched television, and made sure Sorzado was still fighting those Olimar mains. (His dad wasn't there, strangely enough.) It seemed he had succeeded in getting that box out of his head. But, that night...

Ray tossed and turned in his bed while he was sleeping. "Wh-what's in the box? What's in the box? What's...in...the box..."

Suddenly, Ray was being chased by a giant box. "WHAT'S IN THE BOOOOOOOOX?" "Nononononono, leave me alone!" The boy ran as fast as he could in the other direction, avoiding 'boxes' and other junk. "Please, go away!" The box kept following, and chanted, "But, what's in the _boooooooooooox?_ "

Finally, Ray met a dead end, and expected the worst. But, when he opened his eyes, all he saw was a gift. It said, 'To Ray'. "Oh, a gift for me? I wonder what's inside...?" When he opened it, he was immediately attacked and died.

"Wow, gruesome!" Ray woke up from his nightmare in cold sweat. He realized what he had to do. "I have to find out what's in. That. Box." (With zoom in for extra detail!) The next morning, Ray put on a spy outfit and snuck outside, past his dad. (Who took the pills into his laboratory, and closed the door, looking around to make sure no one was following.)

Ray spotted Teal walking down the street, and climbed up a lamp post to get a better view. "What's he doing..." Teal had the box in his hand, and made sure it was closed shut. "There's the box...I gotta find out what's inside that box!" Ray tapped into his main's power and flew behind Teal.

"If I can just get a better view..." Teal started to open the box, and Ray's eyes opened in angst, preparing for whatever was in Teal's box, but the box was shut before anything else happened. "Candy! Why are you following me?" Ray looked around, and stuttered, "Who...m-me? I was just heading to the park...yeah! I was heading to the park to go up that tree again." Teal facepalmed.

"You and I both know that you wouldn't go up that tree again, at least not since the _last_ time you were up there." Ray remembered when he was stuck in that tree...it wasn't fun. "No, what you really want to see is what's in my box!" Ray waved his hands in denial. "No, no! I really was heading to the park!" The boy began to reach toward the box, but his hand was slapped away by Teal again. "No, you aren't looking at what's in this box!"

"JUST TELL ME WHAT'S IN THE BOX!" Ray lunged toward the box in Teal's hand, who jerked it away. Teal then began to run back to his store, with Ray in hot pursuit. "WHAT'S IN THE BOX MR. TEAL!? I WON'T TELL ANYONE!" Teal rushed into his store, and locked the door.

"Safe...I'm safe...I hope." Suddenly, there was a lot of clanging in the air vents, was that boy trying to get in!? "I need to close up the air vents!" Uh, yeah. You should. Teal got some cardboard and boarded up all the vents in his store. "While I'm at it, I might as well make sure there's no other way of entering!" Teal boarded up all other entrances in his store, closed his curtains, and changed the 'Hey, We're Open!' sign to 'Sorry, We're Closed'. "Good...I'm completely safe. I'm extremely thirsty, I'd better get something to drink..."

Teal got a dissolve-into-water-for-flavor pill and put it in a glass of water. Teal was just about to relax, until the pill finished dissolving into...Ray!? How the heck did he manage to do that!? "WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME, YOU PSYCHO!?" Ray pleaded, "What's in the box...please just show me..." Teal had given up, and opened the box. Inside was...nothing. "...there's nothing in the box?" Teal nodded. Ray went back to his original self, and smiled. "Okay, thanks for showing me! I'll be on my way~" Teal sighed in relief as the boy left. "No one can know what's really in that box..." Teal took out a nuclear superweapon from the real box. "No one..."

Ray arrived back home, and walked in on his dad..."I'm ho- OH WHAT IS THAAAAAAT" Nessquik was...doing questionable things with a body pillow. He noticed his son and immediately threw the pillow into the basement, and smiled nervously.

"You know what, I don't even care at this point..." Ray headed up back to his room, and Nessquik, seeing that the coast was clear...resumed. Seriously, what are you doing?

"If I told you, I don't think this show would be on a kid's network anymore, would it?"

 _Together we are again,_

 _You saw me through your eyes,_

 _Now our love can be free,_

 _Because you remembered me..._

 _You were my everything,_

 _Now our relationship can flourish,_

 _And now it can be free,_

 _All because you remembered me..._

(Original Air Date: October 23rd, 2015)


	14. S1E14: Snow Way Out

It was night. Everyone had gone to bed, and nothing was out of the ordinary...but, a snowflake? Why is there a snowflake in the middle of Summer? Weird...more fell. Soon, it was a blizzard. The snow covered the entire town, blanketing it under ice. SD had become a winter wonderland...

The next morning... "Yawn...time for my daily routine!" Ray got up, and put his clothes on, ready for another summer day. When he walked outside though, he was met by an unpleasant surprise. A pile of snow fell on him. "Wh-wh-why is it so cold out here!? Why is there snow everywhere? AND WHY IS THERE SNOW ON ME!" He shook it off, and spun around. When he was done spinning, he had winter clothing on. "That's better. Thank you, cartoon logic!" Ray walked to Sasuma and Kanjo's house, trudging through snow and ice.

"Who's there?" Kanjo ran to answer the doorbell. "It's a me!" Kanjo's expression brightened. "Oh, hi Ray! What brings you here during this weather?" Ray grinned. "Can you ask Sasuma if she wants to come out and play~?" And then, Kanjo's expression darkened. "No." He slammed the door. "Whaaaaaaaat!? How dare he! I'm gonna make him pay..."

Ray let himself into the couple's house, and stomped up the stairs. He saw that they were both sleeping in bed. "I'm gonna make you pay alright..." He tapped into his main's power and pocketed both beds, with both lolis in them. "Oh, _I'll make them pay...hehehehe..._ "

Later, when Kanjo and Sasuma woke up...

"Ah, there. All rested. Sasuma, I shooed Ray away so you could sleep." Sasuma yawned. "You...didn't have to do that..." She rubbed her eye. "Say...why is it so cold all of a sudden?" Kanjo looked over and saw a figure standing in the light. "Ray...is that you?" Indeed, Ray was standing...with a devious grin on his face. "Look around you..." Kanjo surveyed the area, and it seemed like...both him and Sasuma were trapped in a cave.

"RAY! What have you done!?" Ray laughed. "You shooed me away! So now you're gonna pay..." Ray kicked the cave's outside, and snow came down. It had blocked the entrance, and now they were snowed in! "RAY! HELP!" Instead, the boy just walked away...with an evil grin on his face. "Maybe next time...you'll think before you shoo ME away! HAHAHAHAHA!" He walked away laughing.

Kanjo faced Sasuma with a grim look on his face. "Sasuma...it appears there is snow way out."

Instead of entering a state of panic, Sasuma just cringed. "Work on the delivery next time...punning is a serious endeavor! Now, this is where I scream, right? AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Dododododododo!

Come Along and SD With Me!

Snow Way Out!

 _ **Day 1-**_

'Dear Diary. Me and Kanjo have been snowed in, by Ray of all people! What made him turn against us!? Oh right, Kanjo shooed him away. That reason is extremely stupid, but that's not important right now. Kanjo is currently trying to find a way out. "Maybe we can escape by digging a hole! No, we need shovels...oooh, how about I spin really fast and become a drill! No, that only works in cartoons...besides, I'd get dizzy." Needless to say, this is starting to get to his head.

I went to go investigate the cave a little more. Instead of finding anything interesting, I found out that the cave is really small...really, really small. I have no idea how we're going to survive, but I have a few snacks...so we'll last a little while.

Hope we get out,

SasumaStar

 _ **Day 2-**_

Dear Diary. Me and Sasuma have been snowed in for about a day now, and I feel that it's starting to get to her. She said she brought snacks, but I haven't seen anything from her. Why would Ray do such a thing!? I only wanted Sasuma to rest...sigh. Maybe we'll get out. Maybe not. As long as I have her with me, I'll be fine.

To keep us company, I've built several snowmen, each with different expressions! It's really nice...I do wonder though, would people think we were crazy if they saw us in here talking to non-sentient beings? "Hi Snowman Paul, how're the kids...that's good! How's Suzy? Wow, she's a real player, that snowwoman..." Yeah, I think we're alright.

Don't worry, we'll be out soon enough,

Kanjo

 _ **Day 12-**_

Dear Diary...it has been more than a week that we've been trapped in here. Lolis are immortal...but still, I feel we'll die from frostbite! Me and Kanjo have begun eating the snow. I know it isn't good to eat the snow but...what other choice do we have!? If Ray really loves us, then why would he do this... "When we get out, I'm going to strangle him! I'm going to puncture him with the force of a thousand ships! I'm going to make him wish he were never born, I'm going to-" Yep, Kanjo's lost it.

Feeling Betrayed,

SasumaStar

 _ **Day 365-**_

D-D-Dear Diary...has it already been a year? It's been so long, haha...I wonder how the town is doing...? Suzy got arrested by the snowpolice, she was charged for sexual harassment on another snowman...poor, poor Suzy. Paul died of a heart attack. I fear I'm next...it's been so long, I NEED to get out of this cave!

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOP,

Kanji Tasumi

 _ **Day ?**_ -

Good morning Wonder Pete...I'm just dandy, how are you...I got laid last night, hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha...when's dinner? Why's the sky blue? Where's the fire, gotta put it out...when are ends gonna meet? Is it my time? I think, the sky...it's ready for me!

My destiny is to become a blue marlin,

SasoomuhStair

Ray and Nessquik were looking at Kanjo and Sasuma in the simulator. "Son...when I told you to get me test subjects for my simulator to see how people woudl react when they were trapped in a cave, I didn't want you to grab these two..." Ray grinned. "Sorry dad! I do hope they don't think I _really_ trapped them in that cave! It was my simulation!" In reality, only 10 minutes had passed when Sasuma and Kanjo accepted to test Nessquik's new invention.

" _Are you sure you both want to do this? It can cause serious hallucinations, and make you go mentally insane." Kanjo reassured Nessquik. "Don't worry, bro! Me and Sasuma can handle anything you throw at us!" Nessquik nodded, and gave them one final warning. "Remember, NOTHING IN THE SIMULATION IS REAL. Do not blame any of us for anything that happens to you!" Sasuma began to have second thoughts. "Uh...I don't think I want to do this anymo-" She was interrupted by sleeping gas, knocking her and Kanjo out. "Good luck!"_

"Dad...I think they're ready to come out!" Nessquik opened the hatch, and out came Sasuma and Kanjo. They looked weary and tired. "Wh-where are we...? Suzy, is that you...? How ya doin' girl...?" Nessquik slapped his brother. "Kanjo! It's okay! You're out of the simulation!" Kanjo then spotted Ray. "YOU! YOU'RE GONNA DIE TONIGHT, BOY!" Ray's eyes lit up in alarm. "Wh-whoa! Waaaaaiiiiit!" Ray was chased around by Kanjo and Sasuma. "It wasn't real! None of it was reaaaaaal! Dad, help!" Instead of helping his son, Nessquik just walked up the stairs as if nothing at happned.

Grade A parenting, you dunce. "Hey, I'm a good father!" "DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD, HEEEEEEEEEELP!" Nessquik sweated nervously. "B-but we all need a break sometimes!"

 _Together we are again,_

 _You saw me through your eyes,_

 _Now our love can be free,_

 _Because you remembered me..._

 _You were my everything,_

 _Now our relationship can flourish,_

 _And now it can be free,_

 _All because you remembered me..._

(Original Air Date: October 24th, 2015)


	15. S1E15: Nikki's Delivery Service

A charming young lady was walking down the street, with her tote bag in hand. Her name...Nikki. Not to be confused with Ikkin, of course. Then again, is there such thing as a person named Ikkin? Whatever.

"I can't wait to tell Killua about the raise I got~!" Nikki had done so well at her job, she got a bonus in her salary. She began to imagine all the possibilities of what she could do with her money. "I just can't waste it, that's for sure!"

When she got to Killua's house, she let herself in. "Killua, I'm here! Wait until I tell you abo-" She looked over and saw Killua moping on the floor. "Why are you moping on the floor, honey?" Killua noticed her presence and quickly recollected himself. "It's nothing, honest..." He feigned smile to reassure his girlfriend.

"I got a raise at work today!" Nikki showed Killua the amount of money she had gotten. He instantly began to sob. "It's hopeless...! I'm never going to get it..." The woman tilted her head. "Get what?" Killua sniffed, "A Wee Yoo..." Ah, one of those weird new consoles from Nontendo... "You mean that new gaming console from Nontendo?"

Killua nodded his had, sadly. "Hmm...then I'll get it for you! How much is it?" Killua thought about the price for a moment, then answered, "3,500 dollars!" Nikki fell down. "What!? That's insane! Who would pay that much for a game console no one plays!?" Killua pointed outside, to the residents who had already claimed one of the consoles for themselves. "I stand corrected..."

Nikki thought for a moment. "Now, how would we get you that console...?" A lightbulb appeared over her head. (Which was promptly taken by Rezid. Would you stop doing that!? "I need these...for reasons unknown.") "We can start our own delivery service! If it's a hit, we'll be sure to get all the money needed to get you that console!" Killua was worried. "Do you really think that your idea will work?"

"Of course! Great ideas like this don't come naturally!" Teal popped in, and whispered, "It's not gonna work..." He was smacked by a frying pan.

 _To have fun, to be free, just don't take an arrow to the knee-_

 _Come Along and SD With Me!_

 _Nikki's Delivery Service!_

"Okay, it's simple. I'll deliver the food, and you cook it so I CAN deliver it! That's easy enough." Nikki was explaining her plan to Killua. "But...I'm not necessairly a good cook. Why don't you get Violet to do that job instead?" Nikki realized that Killua was probably right. "Well, okay!"

Moments later, Violet was there. Nikki explained her plan to her. "I think I've got it. But, what's the money for, again?" Nikki's eyes sparkled. "For Killy Willy's Wee Yoo~!" Violet shot a deadpan expression at the young lady. "Right..." Violet tapped into her main's power and summoned the Guardian Orbitars, which would serve as the counter for all her cooking. "Okay, we've got our first order coming up!"

Sasuma was the first caller. "Hi! I heard Nikki was starting a food service. Good for her! Well, if you guys serve it, I'd like to have ramen noodles, please." Violet wrote the order down and got straight to cooking. It was done instantly. "Wow, you're a really good cook, Violet...I thought you only made pies!" She shrugged. "We all have hidden talents! Okay, deliver these ramen noodles to Sasuma's house." Nikki gave a salute, and got on her bicycle.

"Alright, Sasuma...where does she live, again?" Nikki paused in front of a large, two story apartment. "Yes, this must be where she lives." She knocked on the door. Instead of Sasuma opening the door, however, it was Kanjo. "NIKKI! It's been forever! How are you doing?" Kanjo grabbed Nikki into a hug, and Nikki was trying for dear life to keep the noodles from spilling.

"Y-yeah Kanjo, it's been awhile.." When she got let go of, Kanjo asked her, "So, what brings you here?" Nikki had forgotten why, but Kanjo's question reminded her. "Oh! I was supposed to deliver these to Sasuma." She handed the noodles to Kanjo. "Ah, the noodles she ordered. Yeah, I'll give them to her. Here's the money she owes~!" Kanjo handed Nikki a wad of cash. "Woah! The noodles didn't cost that much!" Kanjo winked. "It's okay! Think of it as a kind donation~"

Nikki rode her bike back to the kitchen. "Violet, we got our first delivery done!" Violet smiled, and then got a serious expression. "Okay, but we have a bunch of callers ahead of us!" She answered. "Hello, this is Nikki's Delivery Service! Ok, we'll be there soon!" Violet hung up, and nodded toward Nikki, who nodded back.

Days passed, and the orders came in by the load. Nikki delivered them each time, and the money she received increased. Soon enough, she was almost at her goal. "Okay, we only need one more delivery to reach our goal!" As if by fate, the phone rang. "I'll get it! Hello, Nikki's Delivery Service! How may I help you?"

Her happy tone went south as soon as she heard the voice on the phone. "Nessquik...? No! You are not getting ANYTHING from me!" She hung the phone up in unbridled rage. "Nikki, why'd you hang up the phone!?" Instead of answering directly, she stormed out and slammed the door.

Violet tried to follow, but sure enough Nikki was out of sight. "Why did she get so angry when Nessquik called?" Violet went to Killua's house and asked him if he had known. "Well, I don't know much, but I do know that those two share a pretty bad history together." Violet decided that nothing more could be done about it, and went to deliver the order herself.

When she got to Nessquik's house, she rang the doorbell. Nessquik answered. "Ah, the noodles I ordered. Thanks, here's the cash that I owe." He handed Violet the required money, and was about hte close the door, until he heard a "Wait!"

Both paused, and wondered what the voice belonged to. Sure enough, it was Nikki. She was out of breath. "W-wait..." Nikki took back the ramen and handed the money back to Nessquik. "I would like to make this last delivery myself, if you'd let me." Violet smiled and nodded, and headed back. It was just Nikki and Nessquik alone.

"Listen, I know our past hasn't been...clean, but I can't let that get in the way of my goal." Nikki handed Nessquik his order. "That's all I wanted to hear, to be honest..." Nessquik smiled, though with a hint of sadness to it.

And so, finally, the delivery service had made enough money to reach their goal. "And now, time for the purchase!" Nikki went down to Beanie's general store get Killua a Wee Yoo, and when she got it, (Arigatou!) she went back to Killua's house. "I did it, Killua, I got your Wee Yo-" What she saw surprised her the most. Killua already had a Wee Yoo, and was playing it.

"Oh, thank you Nikki! Now I can trade both of these in for a Wee Yoo Times Too!" Nikki was expressionless, but then lit on fire in anger. "I DID ALL OF THAT FOR YOU AND YOU HAD ONE THIS WHOLE TIME!?" Killua's hair stood on end with fear. "Please let me explain!"

Killua was being chased around by Nikki, who was smacking him with her frying pan. "DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAAAAAAIN" Killua cried out, "G-gomenasai!"

(Original Air Date: October 28th, 2015)


	16. S1E16: Pikmin Adventure

"One, and two, and one, two, one, two!" Nessquik and Ray were exercising to a television program. "Squat up, and down, and up, down, up down! Feel the burn!" Nessquik was already exhausted, but Ray was still filled with energy and was having fun doing it. "Come on dad, you should work harder~!" Nessquik sighed. "No thank you...exercising is not for me. Besides, I have more important things to do!"

Nessquik bailed, and Ray was left alone. He turned the television off, and went to find something to do. He noticed his dad was working in the lab...perfect. Ray snuck his way into his father's room, and brought out the shrink ray. Ray knew he wasn't supposed to be using it, but he couldn't help it. "I'm bored, besides, we need something to base this episode on!"

Ray went out, and went to a dark alley. "Sasuma, are you here?" The witch sleepily came out of the alley, rubbing her eyes. "Yeah...you woke me up. Anyway, how's it going?" Ray smiled. "I'm fine, and I have something to show you!" He held the shrink ray in his hand.

"Presenting...dad's shrink ray!" Sasuma's eyes narrowed. "Ugh, that thing. Didn't I tell you to never show me that thing again?" Ray remembered the incident where he shrunk Sasuma's head on accident. "Oh, that. Haha...well, that wasn't intentional! I'm bored, so I was hoping we could have some fun with this thing." Sasuma folded her arms. "Fine...I guess it's worth a shot."

Ray and Sasuma shrunk all sorts of things; two mischievous children. Osh noticed this and went over to find out what the pair were doing. "Hey guys, what's u-" The dog was interrupted by the ray shrinking his head. Osh wasn't amused. "Hey, cut that out! Turn my head back this instant!" Ray snickered. "Okay, if you insist~!"

Ray shrunk the rest of Osh's body, making him seem like an ant in comparison. "When I get changed back, you're paying for this!" Ray shrugged. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Come on Sasuma, let's go shrink some more stuff!"

Osh wasn't going to have this. He ran and bit Sasuma in the leg, causing her to spread her arms out in pain. Doing so made her knock the shrink ray out of Ray's hand, and it fell on the ground. The trigger was pulled, and the beam shot the two. Now, Ray and Sasuma were shrunken as well!

"Osh, what'd you do that for!? We were just kidding!" Osh folded his...arms. "Maybe next time you'll think twice before pranking me!"

Ray looked around. Everything was huge...what seemed perfectly normal when they were regular-sized now seemed to belong to a completely different world. "How are we going to get ourselves big again?" Ray pondered over this, when he noticed something in the distance. It was...red. "Woah, what's that!?"

He went over, and picked up the red creature. "Hey, isn't this a Pikmin? I thought only Dad could summon these?" Ray got a spare whistle out of his pocket. "According to what Dad told me, if I blow a whistle, Pikmin will come to me in an instant..." Ray blew into the whistle, and immediately, streams of Pikmin came to him. "So THAT'S how this works!"

"Well, if we're gonna get back to normal size, we need these guys' help!"

Dodododododo!

Come Along and SD With Me!

Pikmin Adventure!

"Dad's always been a natural commander...how am I going to do this? Hmm...well, I could give them a basic order..." Ray turned to Sasuma. "What should our first order of business be?" Sasuma responded, "Well, finding the shrink ray of course. When you dropped it, it fell somewhere in the grass."

Ray remembered what his dad told him, while trying convincing him to become an Olimar main.

" _White Pikmin are good at finding objects...buried under dirt. Their unique sense of vision allows them to see things from far away."_

"Whites, go locate the shrink ray! When you have, send one from your ranks back to me to report!" The Whites saluted, and scurried off. "Now...what do we do in the meantime?"

At that moment, a large, spotted beast came from a patch of grass. It looked...hungry. "What is THAT!?" Sasuma yelled in fear. Osh smelled it. "A Red Bulborb, obviously. I eat these things when Candy doesn't feed me." Osh glared at Ray. "Hey, don't look at me like that! Besides, you won't have anything to eat ever again if that thing eats us!"

The Bulborb snarled at the trio and their army of Pikmin, and licked its lips. Ray, Osh, and Sasuma each held a whistle (how does Osh do it!?) and blew, signaling the Pikmin into their ranks by color. "When it moves...we strike." There was tension in the air, as the Bulborb eyed the group with hungered eyes.

Finally, the silence was broken, when it began to race toward everyone wildly. Sasuma dodged and prepared her throwing arm, throwing as many Pikmin as fast as she could at the creature. "How in the world does Olimar do this in the games!?" Ray shrugged. "Hard work and determination, I guess!"

The Bulborb fell to the ground with a thud, and Ray commanded the Pikmin he had to swarm it. Osh did the same, and the Bulborb became covered in what seemed to be a rainbow of colors. It seemed like it was down for the count...but it shook all the Pikmin off! "This Bulborb is a lot stronger than normal! Usually it would have been dead by now!" The Bulborb began eating Pikmin in large amounts. Sad ghosts soon filled the area. "What are we going to do now!? I don't want a genocide under my record, I can't go back to jail!"

Ray thought for a moment, then got an idea. "Sasuma, go to the left. Osh, go to the right. I have a plan!" Sasuma and Osh did what they were told and surrounded the enemy. The Bulborb stopped its feast and turned to Sasuma, charging toward her. "Now Sasuma, run to Osh!"

Sasuma ran toward the dog, the Bulborb in tow. "Osh, Sasuma, run to me!" Now all three were on the menu, as the Bulborb raced toward the trio. At the last possible second, Ray shouted. "Jump!" Ray, Osh, and Sasuma leaped into the air, and the Bulborb kept running ahead.

When it realized that it was running toward nothing, it was too late. The Bulborb ran out into the street, and was crushed by a car. "...wow. I didn't even think that was going to work." At that moment, a white Pikmin came back, reporting that its squad had found the shrink ray.

It led the three to the shrink ray, and Ray thanked the White Pikmin. "Thank you all for your help! Now, it's time for us to depart, but someday we'll meet again!"

Ray, Sasuma, and Osh bid the Pikmin farewell, as they set the shrink ray to 'reverse'. When they were back to normal size, they waved goodbye to the Pikmin.

Several days later, a sign was put up in a specific area in the park. It read "Pikmin Sanctuary: Please Don't Step In Here!"

 _Together we are again,_

 _You saw me through your eyes,_

 _Now our love can be free,_

 _Because you remembered me..._

 _You were my everything,_

 _Now our relationship can flourish,_

 _And now it can be free,_

 _All because you remembered me..._

(Original Air Date: November 3rd, 2015)


	17. S1E17: Kat and Alpha: Secret Agents

To society, Kat is just a normal woman. She helps Nessquik in his lab sometimes, usually when Ray and Osh are out. But...there's more to her than meets the eye...

"Thank you for helping me again today, Kat!" Nessquik patted his assistant on the head, whom responded with a glare. "Don't treat me like I'm just your pet! I'm only doing this out of the kindness of my heart..." Nessquik rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Tomorrow we'll be finishing this experiment, will you be avaliable?"

Kat nodded, and wished her boss goodbye. As soon as she exited the residence, she pulled out her watch, and checked to see if the coast was clear. Once she confirmed it, she started to speak. "Hello? This is Agent K, reporting in." A hologram projected from her watch. "Hello Agent K. Meet me back at headquarters. We have a new recruit I'd like you to meet." Kat nodded. "Affirmative. I'll be there soon."

Kat turned off the hologram, and got out her backpack. She pressed a button, and a propeller popped out. A backpack helicopter? Science, why haven't you thought of this yet? Anyway, she put it back on and flew to an alley. (Sasuma, who hangs out in this alley often wasn't here) She whispered a message to a trashcan, and the top flew open.

She made sure no one was around, and headed in.

 _To have fun, to be free, just don't take an arrow to the knee-_

 _Come Along and SD With Me!_

 _Kat and Alpha: Secret Agents!_

The woman landed in a basement underground, landing perfectly on her feet. "Headquarters hasn't changed much, has it?" A voice responded with, "Ah, glad to see you here Agent K." The voice belonged to The Boss, AKA Light. "I'm glad to see you're still well..." Kat ignored his advances and got right to what he had called her for.

"Just cut to the chase. Who is this 'new recruit' you told me about? It better not be like that last guy, I swear these guys you bring in are getting worse..." Light motioned his hands to another figure in the shadows. He was half man, half..robot? How unfortunate.

"Agent K, meet Alpha, or by his agent name, Agent A." Alpha stuck out his hand for a handshake to Kat, and she respected the gesture. "So, he isn't much of a talker, huh?"

"I do talk, but that isn't relevant currently." Kat was taken aback at how commanding his voice sounded. "Excuse me, but I was just wondering! There's no reason for being rude!" Alpha's right eye started to shine red. "I wasn't being rude, I was just pointing out that there is no real reason as to speak at this moment." Kat backed down.

"I don't like this newbie, not even in the slightest." Light shrugged. "He was the only one I could find...besides, I'm sure you two will become excellent partners!" Kat and Alpha growled at each other. "Ahem, now to a more important matter; I'm assigning you two to a mission to retrieve the Hope Diamond." Kat folded her arms. "Isn't that diamond cursed, or something? I wouldn't want to risk the chances."

Alpha shook his head at the woman. "That legend is false. There is no such thing as a 'curse' in our world." Kat responded with a "What do you know!?" and the two started to bicker. Light calmed them down with some conveniently placed tea, and went back to the mission.

"The diamond has been stolen by a master thief known as the 'Roller'. His real name is unknown, but he does have a marking on the back of his neck that you can easily identify him with." Alpha inserted the data into his filebanks, and analyzed where the criminal was headed.

"He seems to have escaped to the tundra in the far north." Light applauded. "Excellent work, newbie! I feel you will be an asset to our team." Kat growled. "Now, you two can use the transporter to get to the tundra. We must get that diamond back!"

Kat and Alpha suited up for their mission and went to the transporter. Light wished them good luck, and they were off.

Seconds later, the pair arrived at their destination. "This must be the place...alright newbie, stay close-" Kat stopped talking as soon as she saw that Alpha had already begun walking to where the criminal was hiding out. "Hey! Were you even listening!?" Alpha kept walking. "There's no reason to listen to rambling when I already have our mission compromised." Kat fumed, but shook it off and followed Alpha.

The hideout seemed to be in an abandoned fortress in the snow. Alpha tapped into his main's power and blasted the door down with a laser gun. "Wow, trying to let our enemy know we're here? Typical..." Alpha duct-taped Kat's mouth shut, and walked toward the destination.

When we walked over a metal tile, his sensor went off. "This is the place." Alpha untaped Kat's mouth ("I'm going to knock your block off if you EVER do that again!") and pulled up the metal tile. There was the Hope Diamond! But...why would it be in plain sight...?

Apparently, this was a set up! The walls caved in, and both were trapped! "Great, more cliche entrapments..." Hey, I'm trying my hardest here! "How are we going to get out!?" Alpha was the most level-headed in the situation, so he devised a quick and easy plan.

"To spare the time that we have left in this episode, I have devised a simple proposal." Alpha rolled up his fist, and punched the debris away until the two could see a way outside. Both climbed into the snow.

"Ah...thank you, Alpha. Sorry for the way I acted earlier; you aren't like most recruits." Alpha nodded and smiled. "Thank you Kat. My filebanks identify this as kindness, no?" Kat punched him in the arm. "Enough with the mushiness, I get it!" She frowned...but turned away from his view and blushed.

Kat and Alpha reported back to Headquarters, and explained the details of their...fairly easy mission to Light. "Well, considering the weirdness of it all, I'd this was a job well done. But...that criminal is still out there..." Kat and Alpha knew that well. Who was this mysterious person? Why did he have an object that was supposedly cursed?

No matter...whatever the obstacle, Kat and Alpha could conquer it.

Kat and Alpha: Secret Agents

(Original Air Date: November 11th, 2015)


	18. S1E18: Just Roll With It

"Kat, Alpha, we must locate this criminal before he gets anywhere else. Search everywhere for him. I haven't the faintest idea of where he could be..." Kat understood the mission, and she engaged Alpha's motorcycle mode. "Wow, you're the only cyborg I've ever met that has a motorcycle mode..." Alpha flickered his lights, and the two were off. Light sighed. "I swear, the things I see in this town get weirder and weirder..."

It was another great day at the Nessquik residence. Ray rose out of bed and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. "Let's get squeaky clean again today~!" Ah, childhood innocence.

After he was done, he made waffles in the waffle iron, and prepared some for him and his father. He got out a pack of meat and cooked in on the stove for Osh. The perfect breakfast in the morning was completed. "Now, time to wait for everyone to get here!" But, they never came...

"Huh. That's weird. Normally dad would be coming out of his lab by now...and Osh can't resist meat!" Ray got up from the table and went outside to see what was going on.

He noticed a crowd near the town hall. "Now what could this be about?" Ray walked over and eavesdropped on the crowd. "Wow, a distant traveler!" A man with shining glasses and a green tunic was standing in the middle. Ray gave a questionable look. "A tunic? Who wears those anymore?" The seasoned traveler bowed.

"Greetings! I am Naos-" He bowed. "-and I have come to this town to find a child." A child? There were plenty of children in this town. Nessquik was in the crowd, and he stepped forward. "What for? Are you some kind of pedophile?" Naos gave a hearty laugh. "Don't be silly! I would like a companion to help me search for a sacred treasure...the Red Jewel." The crowd gave out a couple of 'ooh's and 'aah's.

"This jewel gives the user undeniable power! With this power, I will surely help the world out and make sure there is no longer any dismay!" The people all gave questionable looks. Violet stepped forward. "Why? Couldn't any of us just go looking for it?" Naos laughed again. "Of course not! I am an adventurer; I live for this type of thing! You are all just ordinary townspeople! I do not want to put anyone in danger."

So that was why. "Ah. Well, I hope you find who you're looking for." Violet and the rest of the crowd dissipated. Naos was left to find his desired 'adventurer' sidekick. "Now then...where should I begin?"

Ray was watching the whole event with shining eyes. "I have to go! I love adventure!" Ray dashed off to meet Naos.

Though...there's something about this guy that's just a bit...off. What's he really up to...

Dododododododo!

Come Along and SD With Me!

Just Roll With It!

Ray skidded to a halt. "Mr. Naos! Mr. Naos!" Naos turned around. "Ah, yes?" The young boy, out of breath, paused every couple of phrases to execute his full message. "I...want to become...an adventurer too..." Naos' eyes lit up. "That's great! Hmm...though, you aren't what I really wanted..." Ray shrunk. "What...do you mean?"

"Well, I wanted someone a little bigger and stronger, you know? By child, I meant 'older' child. You don't look a half moon past 10 years old." Ray cringed. "I am 10! I'm more than 10! I'm **fourteen**!" Naos put his hand on his chin. "Well then. You need to be a little stronger, sorry youngin'."

Ray protested. "You HAVE to let me come! I need this! Do you know how long it's been since I've had an adventure?" Naos looked at the episode count. "Well, you just had one two episodes ago, no?" Ray facepalmed. "That's not what I meant...I mean, and ACTUAL adventure outside of this town! That one took place in the park! The farthest I've been out was when Mr. Beanie was selling those illegal goods!" Beanie picked the worst possible time to walk past, as he overheard and started sobbing silently.

"Well, I guess you could be of some assistance..." Ray did a little jig in joy. "But!" He stopped in midair and fell to the ground. "You need to gather 3 others who are willing to come with you! Think of it as...a five man band! I will be the leader! You can be my assistant! We just need a few more as our smart person, a girl, and some kind of dog!"

Ray was glad he was specific, because he thought of 2 people (and dog) that were perfect for the job.

"PLEAAAAAASE! You have to come!" A begging Ray was pleading Nessquik, Sasuma, and Osh to come on the journey. "No way, son. I have too much work to do. I'm on the verge of a scientific breakthrough!" Sasuma also came up with an excuse. "Kanjo and I have things to do tomorrow as well." Osh just subtly responded, "I hate you."

"But you have to! Well, you don't, but I want you to!" Nessquik thought for a moment. "What's in it for us, if we do decide to come?" Ray started to think, then he got an idea. "Well...remember that Red Jewel? Well...Mr. Naos said that if you guys help, we'll all get some of the Red Jewel's power!"

This sparked their attention. "Power...I could use a bit more help in the lab, Kat's not always around..." Sasuma and Osh too had their own personal benefits from this. "Very well, son. I shall assist you and Naos on your journey." Sasuma nodded. "I will too! I'll just tell Kanjo I'll be out for a little while." Everyone turned to Osh, who shrugged. "Eh, I have nothing better to do."

"Then, let's go!" Ray packed his supplies, and packed some things Osh would use as well. Nessquik gathered some of his technological essentials. Sasuma told Kanjo about the journey, and he wished her goodbye. "Now then, let's go back to Mr. Naos!"

"Well done, boy! You've gathered a fleet of willing individuals!" Nessquik scratched his head. "Isn't a fleet more than three people...?" Naos shushed him pulled out a map. "Now, this is where we are, the town of SD. Taking this route...through the Forest of Sadness...up the Mountain of Tranquility...and over the Sea of Turbulence, we shall arrive at...the Temple of Indecisiveness!"

"What's up with those names, they're dumb. Even the narrator agrees!" Agreed, indeed. "Hush, hush, that's what the map says! Now, in the Temple, the Red Jewel is protected by a guardian, stronger than anyone you've ever faced...if we beat him, we can get the jewel, and spread joy across the world!" Osh gave an askance look toward Sasuma. "This guy is nuts..." She nodded her head.

"So, my exploration team, are you ready for this dangerous, perilous journey?" Sasuma shrugged, nodded. Nessquik, Ray, and Osh did as well.

"Then...let us go. Excelsior!" Nessquik rolled his eyes, catching the reference. The group exited the peaceful town, and went out to explore.

 _Together we are again,_

 _You saw me through your eyes,_

 _Now our love can be free,_

 _Because you remembered me..._

 _You were my everything,_

 _Now our relationship can flourish,_

 _And now it can be free,_

 _All because you remembered me..._

(Original Air Date: November 23rd, 2015)


	19. S1E19: Wrath of the Red Jewel (Part 1)

"Here we go, here we go, tally ho!" Naos was leading the group along, while Ray, Sasuma, Nessquik, and Osh were dragging along due to tiredness. "Can't we take a break...?" The group had just started their journey, and were headed to the Forest of Sadness.

"No, no! We mustn't waste not even a second!" Naos pointed ahead at a forest. "There's the Forest of Sadness!" The forest was...dark indeed. It seemed to have moaning and crying coming from deep inside. "So...why is it called the Forest of Sadness?" Naos held his chin low.

"Legend says that the forest causes travellers that walk in become sad and weary, then cry uncontrollably." Nessquik gave a questionable look. "Uh...and why should we be careful?"

"You won't stop crying until you either leave, or die from lack of a reason to live!" The group gasped, knowing they didn't want to die anytime soon. "We have to be careful for that very reason. Here..." Naos handed everyone a helmet. "These helmets will protect you from the forest's power." Everyone put the helmets on, and headed into the forest.

From the distance...

"Alpha, can you read what's happening over there?" Alpha began to zoom in on the exploration team. "They are heading to find the Red Jewel, known to grant the holder unimaginable power." Kat only knew that this could only lead to bad things. "That Naos guy spells trouble, let's keep an eye on them to make sure he doesn't try to pull anything." Alpha nodded. "Affirmative." Alpha and Kat followed the group close behind, careful not to let them know the pair were in pursuit.

The forest itself was a sight to behold. It was beautiful, how could this place cause sadness? Suddenly, however, Ray felt a pang of guilt. "What...what's wrong with me? I thought these helmets could block out the sadness..." He began to feel responsible for his mother being dead. "Son, focus! We only have a little ways to g-" Nessquik too felt uneasy. "What...what's this feeling!?"

Naos noticed the group's sudden faltering, and grabbed them. "We must hurry! The helmets weren't strong enough to withstand the effects of the forest!" Ray began to cry out loud, and Osh began whimpering. "We're...almost...there!" Naos gave one final shove, and all 5 of them tumbled out of the forest.

"That was close...the sadness almost got to you." Ray's bawling had stopped, and everyone else seemed back to normal. "Thank you for saving us, Mr. Naos!" Naos smiled proudly. "No need for thanks! We must venture on, on to the Mountain of Tranquility!" Naos marched ahead, with Ray in tail. Nessquik, Osh, and Sasuma stayed behind, however.

"There's something fishy about this guy...why wasn't he affected by the forest?" Sasuma scratched her head. "Maybe he has better willpower than the four of us." Nessquik just didn't trust Naos. Why did he want the Red Jewel; what was the real reason...?

"Dad, hurry up!" Nessquik noticed that Sasuma and Osh had left him in his thoughts to catch up with Naos, and he hurried off.

Kat dropped out of the forest, her nose running. "Why did I cry so hard...why are you still perfectly fine!?" Alpha answered, matter-of-factly, "I am part robot. Robots feel no emotion, though I did register what you were feeling as sadness." Kat fumed at his superiority. "Whatever...look, they're going ahead. We need to catch up." Alpha grabbed Kat and hovered over the group.

Hmm...yeah, Naos can't be trusted.

 _To have fun, to be free, just don't take an arrow to the knee-_

 _Come Along and SD With Me!_

 _Wrath of the Red Jewel!_

A huge mountain loomed overhead. "So, this is the Mountain of Tranquility? Why's it called that?" Naos rose a finger. "The mountain makes you happy! As you climb, you'll be filled with a sense of joy. But...it'll make you never want to leave! Those who have tried to climb this mountain never returned."

Sasuma got lost in thought. "I'd sure like some extra happiness..." She put on her harness from her travelling pack and began to climb. Naos and the others did the same, and everyone had begun to scale the mountain.

"Wow...this place is wonderful! It's so nice here..." The effects had started on Osh, which didn't go unnoticed by Naos. "We have to get to the top! There, we will spot the Sea of Turbulence!" Ray picked his dog up and began trudging toward the top of the mountain. "You know, I could make this a whole lot easier..." Nessquik tapped into his main's power and summoned Winged Pikmin to carry him up. Sasuma noticed everyone else had a method of getting to the top, and hurried along.

"This view is wonderful...!" The summit was as entrancing as the rest of the mountain. Everyone could see the town from that high up, as well as the direction they had traveled. Naos pointed to a huge body of water in the distance. "That is the Sea of Turbulence! It is extremely dangerous, and we cannot risk anything bad happening! Therefore, I ask that we go our separate ways from here on out. We shall meet up at the Temple of Indecisiveness, which is on that island way over there-" Naos pointed to the island in question. "-and there, we shall battle the guardian and take the Red Jewel!"

Nessquik saw too many flaws in Naos' plan, but didn't question it. "Alright, son. You're with me. Sasuma, you can go with Osh..." Osh showed visual disdain at the thought of being paired up with Sasuma. "Why her!? Why can't I go with you! You're the only one here that I can tolerate!" Nessquik folded his arms. "Because, if you don't, when we get back home you're going to be my test subject for my latest experiment...it involves electricity." Osh did NOT like electricity. "Okay, okay...but I expect a raise in my salary!"

"But you don't even wor-" Osh motioned to Nessquik to shut up. "I know. Let's just get this over with..." Naos had already left, so everyone went their ways.

Alpha flew up to the summit with a grinning Kat. "We are at the summit, the mountain should no longer be affecting you." Kat snapped out of her trance. "Huh, what, when, where? Oh right, mountain climbing...so this is the summit, huh?" Alpha scanned the area. "It appears they have already left for the Sea of Turbulence. Shall he head there as well?" Kat nodded. "Might as well. We need to make sure that Naos guy doesn't get the Red Jewel; he can't be trusted."

The Pikmin Nessquik summoned had built a wooden boat, which would hopefully sustain the sea's violent waves. "Okay son, let's go." Nessquik and Ray pushed their boat out to sea, and hopped on. Nessquik steered, and Ray acted as navigator.

The two dodged wave after wave, this place's name wasn't a joke! "Dad, I'm afraid..." Nessquik comforted his son. "It's alright, we'll be safe. This boat, according to my calculations, will be sturdy enough to get hit by wave after wave, we'll be fine." Ray smiled, he was glad his father was there with him. Cries could be heard from the distance.

"Help, help!" It belonged to...Sasuma and Osh!? "Dad, Sausma and Osh are in trouble!" Nessquik steered the boat toward the cries for help, and used his extended-hand to grab Osh and Sasuma from the water. "Sasuma, Osh, what happened!?" Sasuma coughed out some water, then answered, "Someone destroyed our boat! I know it wasn't the waves; someone tried to kill us!" This was bad. Who would try to stop them from getting to the island?

The four arrived at the island, which had a storm overhead. "This seems like the place Mr. Naos told us to go...maybe he's already inside and waiting for us!" Ray went toward the temple, and everyone else followed.

Naos was already inside, a defeated person beside him. "Woah, you already took out the guardian!? You really are a hero!" Naos chuckled. "My friends...the Red Jewel is right over there." He pointed at an altar, with a shining red diamond sitting on top.

"Thank you for helping me...and thank you for leading me to your doom!" Ray and the others were confused. Naos grabbed the Red Jewel and it embedded itself into his forehead.

Alpha and Kat entered the scene. "I knew he was up to something! He's going to use that jewel for world domination, amirite?" Yes Kat...you're right. "It's always world domination with these cliche villains...first the betrayal, then the dominating."

"I used you to help me achieve my goal...why wasn't I crying in the forest? Because in reality I just sprinkled some guilt powder on you! Why did you almost drown? I SUNK YOUR SHIP! And now...I will take over the world!" Naos' eyes flashed red, and everyone was instantly knocked out.

Wait, what is guilt powder?

 _To be continued..._

(Original Air Date: February 8th, 2016)


	20. S1E20: Escape From the Red Jewel (2)

When the sun goes down, so does the town. SD had been enslaved by Naos, what a cruel fate...

The citizens had been reduced to performing lowly tasks, all to please Lord Naos. "What happened...I thought we could trust this guy!" Sora was sobbing onto Violet's shoulder; the both of them had to hide out in the alleyways. "Sora, do me a favor..." Violet smacked Sora with a frying pan from hammerspace. "...and calm down! We can't let anyone know we're here!" Sora had to muffle his scream in his backpack.

"We've gotta find Ray and the others," Violet gave Sora a cloak of invisibility. (how convenient!) "I heard they were taken to a chamber underground, I just don't know which one." How would Noel find that chamber? It was forbidden to speak of, or even think about. "If I had known Naos could read my mind earlier, I would've stopped playing _HuniePop_..." Sora moaned. Violet shushed him again and waited for the coast to be clear.

Violet and Sora snuck around, until finding an elevator to 'The Evil Chamber for Evil Purposes!' ...as the sign read, anyway. "This is almost too easy!" Of course, it was a trap. Violet and Sora were trapped in a net. "You just _had_ to open your mouth, huh?"

"When this is all over, remind me to fall down a three-story building."

 _Dodododododo!_

 _Come Along and SD With Me!_

 _Escape From the Red Jewel!_

The chambers below were all kept under tight security. If you got put in, there was no chance of getting out. Period. "Thanks for that, narrator. I'm sure you'd like to tell us _more_ about these chambers?" I heard that sarcasm. You'd better stay polite or I'll make your situation even worse, Sora. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. So Violet, any ideas on how to get out of here?"

"If I had any ideas, I'm sure we would be out by now. Alas, I do not." Sora slumped his back in the cell. "Guess that's it then. I'm gonna diiiiiiiiie heeeeeeereeeee..." Violet rolled her eyes. "Oh boy, here we go." Sora lamented for the next 30 minutes. Meanwhile...

"Now, Sergeant Lavama. Do you understand your task? Go down to the chambers and check on the prisoners; make sure they aren't looking to escape. Got it?" Lavama, now esteemed sergeant of Naos' guard, nodded his head. "Affirmative. I'll make sure they don't even _think_ about escaping." Lavama headed out of the room, and the hooded right-hand man of Naos turned to his leader. "Now, m'lord...what next?"

Naos turned around in his seat. "This small town and several other towns have been taken over. I'm sure we'll be taking over this entire continent fairly soon. And then...the world will be mine!" There was a pause. "M'lord, aren't you supposed to be laughing evilly right about now?" Naos thought for a second, then shook his head. "No, only the villains who don't accomplish anything do that." That made sense...I guess?

"And now it's all over, I'm gonna die here..." Sora had repeated this phrase at least 70 times in the past hour. Violet was resisting the urge to hit him with a frying pan again. Soon, Lavama came into view. "L-Lavama!? Is that you?" Lavama turned his head in Noel's direction. "Yes ma'am, it's me. However, I am not to have a discussion with the prisoners. I shall be on my way-" Lavama stopped suddenly.

Why was he doing this? To gain recognition, yes. But for revenge? He didn't particularly hate anybody...sure, the kid got on his nerves, but even he liked him. Lavama was tempted to just free Violet, as well as everyone else, but...too risky. Naos would surely kill him if he were to do that. He continued forward.

"At least you tried to convince him, narrator." Some guys are too stubborn, I guess. Regardless, Lavama finished his job and reported back to Naos with a status update on the prisoners. He was then deported to go with a squad of his to take over another neighboring town.

Lavama was still conflicted. He did like owning that library..."Hey! Get out of my head!" Sorry, sorry, carry on. "I've made up my mind. I'm gonna play hero for once." Lavama called Lord Naos and fibbed, telling him something came up. Not too long after, he headed to the chambers. Wow, that was pretty easy, don't you think?

Sora was lying unconscious on the ground, getting hit by Violet's frying pan after she finally reached her limit. Violet sighed. Had Lavama really switched sides that easily? Their last hope was a villain. Joy...or, that was what she was thinking until she heard the door to the chamber collapse.

There stood Lavama, her hero. "Come on, we don't have time for 'thank yous' and 'you're welcomes'!" Noel picked up Sora and carried him on her back. (wow, she's strong) "Thank you..."

"You're welcome." How contradictory.

Killua, Osh, Rezid, Nikki, basically everyone that's been on this show was rescued...cept for a few remaining individuals. "Anyone know where Ray and them's cell may be?" Killua pointed at a sign that read 'Hey dummies! We're over here!', courtesy of Nessquik. "About time you guys showed up! My partner here needs to recharge." Wait...cyborgs need to be charged? "Yeah, how else do you think they function?" I kinda thought Alpha was an exception...anyway, once they were freed, Nessquik carried an unconscious Ray (and then dropped him on the floor, as he didn't want to carry the boy), and Sasuma, Kat, and Alpha followed. At last, everyone was reunited! (Cept for Ray, who was still snoozing away)

When Naos heard about the breakout, he was not pleased. "He WHAT!?" Obviously outraged, Naos questioned his right hand man. "Well, you see sir..." Naos didn't want to hear anything. "I don't care! I'll just wait for them to come to me...then I'll simply destroy them. Simple enough."

As if on cue, everyone came into the room just as Naos finished speaking. (Cept for Ray, they just left him there to sleep) "This was way easier than I thought. Seriously, you need better guards." Naos facepalmed. "I really need to dock their salaries, maybe then they'll actually be effective...anyway, well, well, well...what do we have here?" Naos examined the town's citizens, and found Lavama. "Ah, there you are traitor." Naos stuck out his hand and began choking Lavama with the Red Jewel's power.

"I do hope you've realized the consequences for disobeying an order." Not much anyone else could do, as Alpha was charging, and the power of their mains were suppressed while the Red Jewel was active. Lavama could feel the life being squeezed out of him.

A blast of pure energy hit Naos away, allowing Lavama to breathe. It was the right-hand man...he took off his hood. "Kanjo!?" Sasuma gasped. "Sasuma!" The two ran toward each other for an embrace. "But...why were you serving him?" Kanjo answered, simply put, "I was never on his side. I was just waiting for Lavama to realize he didn't want to serve ol' Naos here." Well played Kanjo, well played.

Of course, Naos couldn't be taken down that easily. "I had a feeling you would betray me at some point...luckily, I have only been using a fraction of the Red Jewel's true power." Naos held the jewel in the air, and muttered an ancient rhyme. "What's he saying?" Nessquik piped up, "I believe he's saying 'If those who oppose dare withhold, show them the power that you behold.' " The jewel lit up with intense power, and imbedded itself further into Naos' forehead. "That's...gross."

Naos began to change...his once scrawny arms became akin to that of a bodybuilder, and his body grew five times larger than it was before. "Incredible Hulk much?" I believe he was green. "It was just figurative language." Naos hair grew as long as the vines on a tree, and finally, the Jewel released patterns that imprinted itself all over his body. "This serves as a problem, I believe."

Naos howled in evil laughter. "LOOK AT ME NOW! I'M INVINCIBLE! NOTHING CAN HURT ME."

"Why is it that all villains talk in caps?" Okay, that's enough fourth-wall breaking out of you. "What, I mean you're clearly bothered by it too." I try okay? "NOW I WILL DESTROY YOU, AND TAKE OVER THIS PLANET MYSELF." All hope was lost...again. What could they do now...?

Alpha came in the nick of time. "Alpha! You finished charging!" Alpha scanned the area. "Affirmative. Clearly you are all in the need of saving." Everyone shook their heads. "Very well. Let me take care of this." Alpha flew up to Naos and confronted the giant. "YOU DARE OPPOSE ME, FILTHY MACHINE?" Missiles were shot, and they blinded Naos. "Firstly, I am not a machine. I am still technically human." Alpha uppercutted Naos. "Secondly, I'm bored and I need someone to beat up."

Naos was starting to get annoyed by the barrage of missiles and punches. "ENOUGH!" The loudness of his yell was enough to phase Alpha for a bit, which gave Naos a chance to punch him through the wall. "He can't feel pain...right?" Alpha got up slowly and winced a bit in pain. "Apparently he can. Hip-hip-hooray..." Naos rushed forward and grabbed Alpha. He was about to smash him, but Alpha protruded spikes from his body, causing Naos to release him and fall backwards in pain.

"Wow, he's a nifty ol' cyborg, huh? I added that feature in myself..." Wow Kat, you're quite the mechanic. "Why thank you." The battle resumed, a flurry of punches, missiles, and poker. ("Got any threes?" Naos asked. Alpha simply held up a card and won the game, causing Naos to scream in rage.) "Wait, poker?" Uhhhh...

The battle had started to come to a close. Naos was beginning to get weak. "WHAT IS THIS...I SHOULDN'T...BE...LOSING!" Alpha let out a hearty laugh. "Face it. My advanced weaponry is nothing against your fists." Continuing laughing, Alpha kept punching Naos. "NO...IT CAN'T BE!"

It continued for a little while, until Alpha got stuck. "What? Why is your skin so sticky all of a sudde-" He got pulled in and absorbed by the Jewel. "Wait what happened to Alpha!?" Naos noticed this and laughed. "I'VE DISCOVERED THAT I CAN ABSORB YOU FOOLS FOR MORE POWER..." He picked up a couple of people and ate them. The Jewel shined brighter. "That's...gross." Pretty soon, only Sasuma was left. "Why am I always the last one?"

Sasuma began to run, down the corridors, through the hallways-with Naos in pursuit. "What do I do, what do I do!?" An idea came to her head, but she didn't like it. "Aww, him? I didn't want it to come to this..." Sasuma went back to where the group had left Ray, sleeping. "Candy, Candy, WAKE UP!" Ray simply swept Sasuma's hand off his shoulder. "No mom...just five more minutes..."

Fed up with this, Sasuma woke Ray up with a charge shot to the face. "WHAT WHERE'S THE FIRE!? THE ANSWER TO QUESTION 5 IS OHIO, I SWEA- Oh, it's just you. What do you want?" Sasuma simply turned Ray around to Naos' direction. Words weren't needed. "I completely understand. Let us run away." Ray and Sasuma ran away in the opposite direction of the hulking giant. He was simply growing larger because of the Jewel's power.

"THERE IS NO ESCAPE. YOU ARE ENTITLED TO YOUR FATE." The two took cover in a trash can. "Man, this stinks! Why didn't you wake me up earlier!?" Sasuma thought for a second. "Because we hate you and don't want you involved in saving the day?" Ray shrugged. "Eh, that's legit I guess. So, how are we gonna beat this guy?" Sasuma simply laughed. "What do you mean we? You're gonna beat him!" Ray's eyes popped out of their sockets. Sasuma helped him put them back in. "Wh-wh-what do you mean me!? How can I possibly go against a titan!?" Sasuma began to run again, and shouted back, "You'll find a way! You always do!"

Ray was alone. Or, he was. Naos had found him. "GIVE UP, TINY HUMAN. YOUR FATE HAS BEEN SEALED." Ray couldn't do anything! He had no power, and was literally stuck between a rock and a hard place! (He couldn't move...he got his shirt caught under a heavy rock.) "Welp, guess that's it...again. No way am I gonna get help this time." Ray looked down in shame. Though, he was extremely mad at Sasuma for ditching him, but it wouldn't matter considering he was about to be absorbed.

Naos picked up the boy (phew, finally out from under that rock!) and was about to eat him...until...he started to glow. "Woah, hold the phone. Since when could I shine?" I'm just as clueless on this as you are. There was...a comforting essence surrounding him. Ray could've sworn he felt someone hugging him.

Regardless, the boy discovered a newfound power within him. "I have no idea what just happened, but you're going down Naos!" Naos, uncaring that the boy was a firelfly, simply finished devouring him. Ray wasn't going to have that, however. He busted right through Naos' mouth, leaving a gaping hole in his left cheek. "Oh, cool! Also that's...gross."

"AAARGH!" Naos fell onto his back. He was having a bad day already, he didn't need this child messing with his plans. "SURRENDER NOW, LEST I GIVE YOU AN EVEN WORSE PUNISHMENT." Ray answered by delivering a barrage of axe swings and slingshots. "Oh nice, my power is back!"

Ray's fists shone through Naos' barrier, allowing him to free those that he absorbed. "NO..WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

"What does it look like? Obviously saving people. Also don't eat people. That's...gross." Okay, if someone says that one more time, I _will_ throw a brick at them. Ray finished up the work, now all that was left was to take care of Naos. "Alright then, let's see what I can do..."

The eyes of the boy turned a light yellow, and he prepared an intense attack. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING...?" Ray got a toolbox, and began to rapidly build a house around the titan. Once he was finished, a jingle rung. "All done!" And then the house blew up in Ray and Naos' faces.

The Red Jewel and Naos were both sent flying far away from the blast...though even Ray (who was charred from the explosion) knew he was still alive. "He'll be back...but at least we can rest easy for awhile!" Sasuma showed up to congratulate Ray for saving the day. "Why do _**you**_ always turn out to be the hero in the end?" Oh, it isn't some sort of bias, or anything...Ahem! Anywho...

A parade was held, with Ray, Sasuma, Nessquik, and Osh leading it. Ray sat next to his father and told him about what had happened after he got absorbed. "Not surprising. Though, the only part that's confusing me is, how and where did you get all that power from?" Ray scratched his head. "I'm not sure...it just came to me. Though, I could have sworn I felt someone hugging me, though." Nessquik thought deeply. It couldn't be...could it?

"Candy, your mom is out there somewhere. She's...still alive..." Ray's eyes opened up at that revelation. Could it actually be possible?

Only time would tell...

 _Together we are again,_

 _You saw me through your eyes,_

 _Now our love can be free,_

 _Because you remembered me..._

 _You were my everything,_

 _Now our relationship can flourish,_

 _And now it can be free,_

 _All because you remembered me..._

(Original Air Date: February 9th, 2016)


	21. S1E21: Mayoral Duties

Recovery. That is what the town needed most at the moment. Ever since Naos' takeover, the mayor of SD had cranked up the security.

Being a mayor was difficult, even when looking over a small town such as SD. It had its perks, but it also required a great amount of work. A mayor needed to be strong, mentally and physically, and ready for almost anything. A strong man such as Wesker is perfect for the job.

Well, that's how I feel anyway. Poor guy has been really hard on himself ever since the town got taken over. "I should've been there to protect my fellow citizens...alas, I was powerless." Wesker got up from his chair and walked over to his secretary, Kat. (Man, how many jobs does she have?) "Kat, make an announcement over the town's intercom. Everyone is to report to the entrance of Town Hall for an important meeting."

Kat nodded. "Will do, sir." She got out a phone and began to recite Wesker's message.

"I'm going to need _everyone's_ help with this matter." Wesker had a troubled expression on his face.

 _To have fun, to be free, just don't take an arrow to the knee-_

 _Come Along and SD With Me!_

 _Mayoral Duties!_

Everyone was gathered at the entrance...well, almost everyone. Nessquik was running late because his son was holding him up. "Hurry up! This is a meeting, not a road trip!" Ray had packed a lot of stuff in his backpack. "Just in case the meeting gets boring, I'll have something to do while I wait for it to be over!"

Nessquik had to drag Ray out, lest he pack everything in the house in his backpack. The two arrived at Town Hall. Wesker, seeing that everyone had arrived, began the meeting. "Thank you all so very much for coming out today on such short notice." He cleared his throat. "Now, as you all know, we've had a recent….problem. I'm sure you all know, so no need to repeat the disaster."

Wesker stepped down from his podium. "Our security has been lacking for a while now. Ever since that virus struck the town, we've been having nonstop catastrophes! We must take action! Which is why…" Wesker pulled out a ballot. "I want you all to vote what approach we should take to make our town a safer place to live in."

This caught everyone's attention. They could suggest something, with the possibility it might be chosen! This could be that certain somebody's big chance to be the town's hero. Though, it had to be a plausible idea…

Osh piped up first. "I say we get more dogs in this town, that way you lazy humans will always be protected. Dogs, after all, are optimal guards." Besides the bias, some agreed that idea was….a start. "How about we add a fence! Yeah...a fence surrounding the town. Fences, after all, are optimal defence mechanisms." Besides the fact that fences weren't exactly good at protection, some agreed that the idea was...another start.

"How about we just hold a vote? I'll hold a ballot that will be open until tomorrow morning." Wesker brought out a white box with the word 'Vote for Wesker!' on it. He had used it when he campaigned to be the town's mayor 20 years ago. He left it on his podium, and as soon as he did, everyone rushed to put their suggestions in.

"Erm, Kat," He said to his secretary. "...we may need a bigger box."

That night, there were still people voting. "Okay, seriously guys, it's past your curfew! Go back to your homes!" They wouldn't leave, so Wesker got a broom and shooed them away. "I never thought I'd see the day where I'd have to shoo people from my lawn. Anywho, let's see those votes."

Wesker began looking at the suggestions. "Let's see here...sell more cotton candy….get a stop sign and mount it in the entrance….pick up the town and push it somewhere el- what kind of suggestions are these!?" The suggestions were rather stupid, yeah. "This town doesn't need...this! It needs….it needs…" An idea began to emerge in Wesker's head. "I could….but that would be dishonest...a mayor cannot cheat in the name of the ballot! Then again…"

It was then or never. So he did. Wesker emptied the ballots and began to put in his own. "A little cheating never hurt anyone...it's for the good of SD." Once he was done, he took up the ballots and threw them away in the garbage can.

The next morning…

"Alright everyone, settle down. I will now randomly pick a ballot, and that will determine how we will improve our town's security." Wesker reached in and pulled out, unsurprisingly, one of his. "And….we will employ more guards and have them watch the town at night!" There were a couple of groans from the audience. "Aww man, that's lame! Practical, and a smart idea, but lame."

Wesker thanked everyone for participating and everyone began to go their separate ways, until…"Hey!" Rezid found the ballots Wesker had thrown away in the trash. "These are our votes! That means….the ballot was rigged!" Rezid pointed an accusing finger at Wesker. The citizens of SD were not having any of this unfairness. They began to throw various pieces of garbage at Wesker, and insulting him.

"Hey, knock it off!" The small voice had belonged to Ray. "Can't you all see that Wesker was just doing what he thought was best for the town? It's not his fault that none of us ever try to help him with his job! We all only came here because he asked us to! He shouldn't have to ask us to do anything! It's shameful how all of you can turn against our mayor like this just because of one thing he did." Ray looked toward Wesker's direction.

"Sure, what he did was wrong and untrustworthy, but can you blame him? Did you all even take the ballot seriously? You all know what happened to our town, we need to make sure it never happens again!" Ray took the ballot box and held it above his head….then threw it on the ground, causing it to break. This earned some..questionable stares from the audience. To top it all off, Ray yelled, "NYARGLE BARGLE!" and went back into the crowd.

The yelling was….weird, but the message made everyone regret their actions. Rezid stepped up. "I apologize for my behavior, Mayor Wesker. You are our leader, after all. Whatever you think is best for the town, you go ahead and enforce it."

Soon, everyone was going back to life as usual. The town had been repaired, and it not only had more guards, but more guard dogs, and a decorative fence surrounding it. It...wasn't really for protection, but it was really nice looking.

Back in business, I guess!

 _What's...that in the sky? Oh, it's probably nothing!_

(Original Air Date: February 15, 2016)


	22. S1E22: Miserable Pile of Secrets

A few months had passed since the incident, and life in SD was, as much as it could get anyway, normal. Sasuma got up, and went to the bathroom to perform her morning rituals. (No, not that kind!) She picked up her toothbrush and began to brush her teeth...until she got a good look at herself in the mirror.

What was that...thing staring back at her!? It couldn't have been her...could it? Sasuma paused her cleaning for a second and took a good look at herself. Yes, it was indeed her. What made it worse was that she's had this experience before.

She needed help, quickly. But, to do that, she would have to share her darkest secret...and sure enough, that person wouldn't want to help her after that. Who...who wouldn't turn on her? As much as she didn't want to admit it, there was only one that she felt that she would be fully comfortable with in sharing her secret, besides Kanjo of course. He picked the right time to go on a trip, all right...

It was Candy, oh boy...

 _Dododododo!_

 _Come Along and SD With Me!_

 _Miserable Pile of Secrets!_

Ray was getting ready for another day of annoying others, what he did best. He got the usual; a frying pan, a thesaurus, a school bus, and a whale shark...the kid can fit all kinds of stuff in his backpack. He closed it shut, and headed out the door. "Bye dad! Don't forget to pay the bills today!" Nessquik realized he had to pay the bills, and his head jolted up, causing him to hit it against a hard piece of metal. Moans of pain and overall sulkiness from his father soon followed, causing Ray to giggle.

The boy skipped down the street...can't male individuals skip too? Are we inclined to do what the status quo is for our gender? Why can't men wear dresses? "How did you go from me skipping to the world's view on genders?" I just feel like some boundaries were meant to be crossed, is all. "Can't we get back to the plot?" Sure, sure, I'll probably rant about this some other time.

Ray was heading to wherever the plot would take him. He was just waiting for someone to call his name, and..."Psst, Candy. Come here!" Ah yes, right on schedule. The boy followed the whisper into a familiar dark alleyway. "Oh, hi Sasuma, what's u-AH!" Ray got a good look at Sasuma and was frozen with fear. Sasuma looked...old. What had happened to the 8 year old loli?

"Sasuma...are you feeling okay? You look...tired, as a nicer way to put it?" Sasuma cried into Ray's shoulder. "Please Candy! You have to help me!"

"Well, I kind of figured that. What happened to you?" Sasuma looked down in shame. "It's a long story...this has happened multiple times before, but usually Kanjo is there to help!" Ray looked puzzled. "So...does this involve a dark secret that you need to tell me?" Sasuma facepalmed. "I should've known that the narrator would tell you before you actually got here." Hey! He found that out himself, I have nothing to do with this!

"Whatever. Candy, sit back, cause this may take awhile." Ray got a bag of popcorn and a drink out of his backpack. Whatever Sasuma was about to tell him, he knew it would be interesting.

"Well...physically I look 8 years old to you and everyone else, right?" Ray nodded. "In reality...I'm actually over a thousand years old." This caused Ray to spit out his drink. "Wait, what!? I mean, that's not all too surprising, but still, wait, what!?"

"Guess it's time to fill you in on that dark secret..." Would you like to switch places with me so it'll be easier to tell the story? "Sure, that'll help a lot."

 _1,500 years ago..._

SD wasn't a town, it was a village. It was...small, like it is today. I was a beautiful girl...though, that's to be expected from a person like me. I was the prettiest girl in the village. But I had a major flaw, I was a perfectionist. Everything had to be in perfect shape, and of course that meant me too.

 _So I guess you could say you were a narcissist?_ Basically, yeah. I'm not really proud of that...but that's not the worst part. One day...

"Lady Sasuma, the mayor requires your presence. It is of most importance." _Wow, they had mayors during ancient times?_ Shh, let me tell the story!

"What could he possibly want? Doesn't he know that I'm busy praising how flawless I am?" _That really is narcissism..._ Oh hush! I was very proud of my self image! "Whatever, m'lady...he expects you there at a quarter past noon...also, you may want to do something with your face, m'lady...it is quite wrinkly."

I was aghast with fear. My pretty face...with wrinkles!? _How old were you at this time anyway?_ I was still 8 years old...it's amazing the things they'd let children do back in the day. Anyways, my butler had left, but I was still in shock. I couldn't let this be. I looked in the mirror, hoping it was a dream, but sure enough...I had wrinkles.

 _But why, and how, at such a young age?_ I don't even know! _It doesn't even look that serious..._ IT WAS A LIFE OR DEATH SITUATION OKAY!? Smh...

There wasn't much I could do. Powder didn't really exist 1,500 years ago. So, I came up with the next best thing...a plan. A dastardly, evil plan. _I can already see where this is going._ Ahem!

"If I can't be naturally beautiful...who says I can't take it from _others_?" Oh boy, I was really foolish back then...I went to visit a witch that lived up in the mountains in the far distance. _You mean those hills in the far south used to be mountains?_ Yeah, it's amazing what time can do to things.

 _So, what did you do when you finally got there?_ Well, it certainly was a long trip, but when I arrived, it was almost as if she knew I was coming! The door was wide open and she motioned me in. "Hello, young one. What brings you here..." The witch was indeed a loli witch, the rarest of them all. _Must have been really convenient that she lived up in those mountains._ Indeed.

"Witch! I need to stay eternally beautiful! Find a way to get rid of these wrinkles, and make _sure_ they stay gone!" _Wow, rude._ Oh, shut up! "Well, aren't we hasty. I can do that...but that requires me having to take away others' natural beauty, and that's just downright cruel." I didn't care. "How about you do it for a five bucks?" Thankfully, this witch had a soft spot for money.

"You got me. I'll do it." _...Five dollars isn't even that much nowadays._ Inflation, my dear narrator. The witch cast a spell, and it took away what every girl in the village had and was proud of: their beauty. Left in the place of a pretty face was an ugly, worn down hag. _Hey, that rhymed!_ Good grief...

"I hope you're happy. Now, the five dollars?" Being me, I denied her. "Oh look at that, I don't have 5 dollars. Tough luck, witch. Now, I'll be on my way..." I slammed the door behind me. Of course, the loli witch was furious. "So you want to be that way, huh? Fine then... _When upholding her ego to others, make her face into that of her dead mother's..."_

 _Your mother is dead?_ I never had one. Regardless, I was unaware of the curse. When I got to the mayor's house...

"Finally Sasuma, you are here. Now, I have important matters to speak of." Uninterested with what he had to say, I responded, "Yeah, yeah, just hurry up. I want to hurry back to my mirror to admire myself..." _Aren't you just pleasant to be around._ One more word out of you, and I'll knock you a good one!

The mayor simply shook his head at my arrogance. "I was going to tell you something else, but it seems we have a greater problem at our hands. The town's women have all become...disgustingly morbid in appearance. They look like the undead, almost!"

"So what? I'm not affected, that should be good enough for you." He slammed the table out of frustration. "That is not the point! I feel like something is terribly wrong here!" No matter what he said, I just couldn't care otherwise. Then, it happened.

"Miss Sasuma, you have to realize that not everything is about your appearanc- Sweet heavens, what is happening to you!?" Unbeknownst to me, the curse was taking its full effect. "Wait...what's going o-" I looked in the mirror and shrieked. I looked...absolutely horrid. My flaunting over my appearance had turned me into a monster.

 _This reminds me of Beauty and the Beast, for some reason..._ Yeah, but there's no happy ending to this story. That curse...it's been haunting me for the past thousand years...There's no way to break it, I just have to negate it by not praising my appearance all the time. But I can't help it, I'm absolutely beautiful! _Alright, my turn to take over again._

Then, Sasuma's face got even worse. There were...some things where they shouldn't have been. "Sasumaaaa! You may want to stop!" She snapped herself out of it. "There's no hope for me...I'll just have to wait for a day for this to wear off." Ray of course, wouldn't have this. "Sasuma, there has to be a way to break the curse! Is the loli witch still up on that mountain!?

Sasuma cried out, "No! She's been long gone for centuries! Lolis pass on eventually, she's been alive for at least 50,000 years..." Sasuma began to cry. "I can't keep doing this...I just can't..." Ray hugged Sasuma, and reaffirmed her, "It's okay. I'm not mad...what you did was wrong, but I'm sure, well mostly anyway, that you've learned your lesson." Sasuma began to mutter 'I'm sorry' over and over again, in a mantra...then, a bell chimed somewhere else.

Just like that, Sasuma was back to normal. "Well, would you look at that! You're back to normal!" Sasuma couldn't believe it. "R-really..." She looked in a puddle, and danced with joy. "I am! I'm back to normal! I broke the curse!" What do you know, all Sasuma had to do was apologize. I wish real life curses actually worked that way...

"I can't wait to tell Kanjo when he gets back...Candy, thank you so much!" Sasuma hugged Ray out of happiness, and the boy couldn't hold back his blush. He hugged her back. "I'm glad you're back to your good ol' self!"

Ray began to walk Sasuma to the park, the same park Ray taught Sasuma how to fly a plane...or rather a helicopter, in. Though, there was a question still plaguing the boy's mind...

"Say, I know lolis live for a long time, but how are you immortal?" Sasuma sweated a little. "Uhh...that's for another time! Let's just, uhh...admire the sun!"

They both stared at the sun, and their eyes set on fire. Ah, the joys of being ignorant...

Nessquik, _did you remember to pay the bills?_

"Gosh darn it!" The house he and his son lived in was towed away. Welp, at least that loose end's been tied up!

 _Together we are again,_

 _You saw me through your eyes,_

 _Now our love can be free,_

 _Because you remembered me..._

 _You were my everything,_

 _Now our relationship can flourish,_

 _And now it can be free,_

 _All because you remembered me..._

(Original Air Date: February 16th, 2016)


	23. S1E23: The Grass is Always Greener

"Well, the house has been gone….for about a week." Ray and Nessquik were living on the streets. "How in the world can you tow away an entire house?" Apparently wit just a tow truck. "They even took the lab...now we really don't have anywhere to live…"

"Don't worry dad!" Ray shuffled through his backpack and brought out a tent. Sheesh, does the kid have everything in there? "We can sleep here for the time being." Nessquik helped Ray set up the tent, and just in time too, the sun had setted. "Well, this is better than nothing, I guess. Is it possible that this tent comes with a laboratory built inside?"

"Of course not dad! This isn't the Jetsons!" Nessquik let out a sigh, and muttered under his breath, " _Maybe I'd actually get somewhere in life if I didn't have to deal with you…_ " Unfortunately, the remark hadn't gone unnoticed by Ray. "Wait, dad….I heard that. What did you say!?" Nessquik tried to direct the subject to something else. "So, uh, how was your day at school." Ray wasn't having any of it, however.

"I don't even go to school dad! What did you say!?" The man rose his tone up in annoyance. "I said I would actually be somewhere in life if I didn't have to deal with you!" Ray was taken aback. "It's not my fault that I was born! You're supposed to take care of me! Y-you're my dad!" The boy was starting to choke.

"Well, I shouldn't have had you! You're a waste of time and oxygen, and I wish you'd just **drop dead already!** " That was the breaking point. Ray wanted to say something back, but the words pierced through. He wanted to hold back the tears, but they flowed down like a waterfall. He didn't want to run, but he opened the tent flap and rushed out in grief.

"Wait, Candy, I'm so-" Ray was already long gone. Nessquik already regretted what he said. The worst part was that he still thought it was true….but….

Ray just ran. He didn't care where he went, he just wanted to get as far away from SD as possible.

Then, he tripped, fell down a hill, hit his head against the ground, and blacked out.

 _To have fun, to be free, just don't take an arrow to the knee-_

 _Come Along and SD With Me!_

 _The Grass Is Always Greener!_

It was raining hard outside….thankfully, Ray was inside, unconscious, but in bed. Whatever he was in, it sure was cozy. He almost didn't want to wake up. But a warm voice gently made him regain consciousness.

"It's alright, little boy." Ray opened his eyes….to see an enourmous pair of breasts. He jumped backward in fear. "GAH!" The woman pulled him into a hug, squishing Ray. "Oh, you're safe! I'm so happy…" Well, at least someone is happy. Ray was about to go unconscious again due to a lack of oxygen.

"Please...let go of me…." The lady dropped Ray back on the bed. "I'm so sorry! Did I crush you?" Ray looked like he was flattened, but to reassure, the kind woman, "No, no, I'm fine…"

"Are you hungry?" Ray was back to normal, and he was famished…"Uh, I guess." That was the only answer she needed, as she gave Ray a baby bottle with milk inside. He wanted to protest but it was actually...good. And filling, surprisingly. After just one he was full. "Wow...thank you, miss! My dad never did give me a dinner quite as filling as that one…"

Then, he remembered why he ran away in the first place. He grimaced at the thought of his father. He was probably happy that the boy was gone out of his hair. Ray didn't want to dwell on that, and instead turned back to the woman. "So...what now?"

"Bath time!" Ray's eyes widened. Oh boy. "Oh, no, no, no! You are NOT making me take a bath!" He wasn't fond of baths. The way the drain went and sucked the water down was something we was never particularly fond of. "But, you must! You've been out in the rain..." The woman began to tear up. Why, Ray had no idea..."Okay, okay! I'll take a _bath._ " She scooped Ray up and put him in a vat of water, without even taking his clothes off.

"This is a weird ba-" He was interrupted by a large bar of soap. The woman began to scrub away. "You're gonna be so clean, so shiny, so cute when I finish washing you!"

"Shouldn't you have at least-" He gagged at the soap that got in his mouth. "-t-taken off my clothes first?" She giggled at the thought of it. "No, you silly child." He still didn't understand, maybe it was the fact that she was female and he wasn't...? Don't look at me, I don't know either!

After the bath...

"Okay, time for sleep!" The woman wrapped her arms around Ray, and immediately fell asleep. Ray was once again stuck...what would you do if you were stuck in a woman's lap with no way to get out? Ray struggled to break free, but couldn't. He searched for a way out...and found one. But it wasn't pleasant. Nor was it appropriate...let's keep it PG, okay?

"Oh man, what would everyone back in town say..." Ray held his breath, and began to go up through the woman's breasts...it was entirely disgusting. I bet you horny individuals are having the time of your lives imagining this scene, smh. He got to the top, and stuck his head out. Up, he saw the woman's sleeping face.

To the left and right, he saw her shoulders. Wow, how large was this person!? Ray blushed intensely, knowing _someone_ was already making Rule 34. "Okay that's enough! I'm outta here before I start gettin' shipped!" Ray broke free, and charged toward the door, but he was stopped by the woman's cold gaze. "And just where do you think you're going, _little one?_ " Oh boy, this got real bad real fast.

Ray glanced left and right, and cautiously said, "N-nowhere. Not at this time of night...even though it's actually 5 AM in the morning now." She began to stomp toward him, with her breasts jiggling with every ste- "OKAY THAT'S QUITE ENOUGH!" Ray closed his eyes and rolled out of the way. "Why! Of all the placed why here!" He darted toward the door and ran outside.

Of course, the sexual tension didn't stop there, as the woman let out a battle-cry...and began to grow larger. Her clothes started to rip...oh brother. Ray, knowing this was a kid's show, got out a black censor bar. Just in time too, she was humongous and completely naked. "I THOUGHT THIS WOULD BE A NORMAL EPISODE BUT NOOOOOO! I gotta get back to dad, quick!" Ray began to run back to town...or rather in a random direction, because he didn't know where the town exactly _was_. "You just love making my life harder, huh?" Hey, enough 4th wall breaking for now, you need to focus on running.

Ray ran to the top of a hill, but it ended in a cliff...but, at the very bottom was SD! He needed to get to Nessquik, and fast. Ray tapped into his main's power and summoned balloons to float down to safety. The woman just jumped down the hill and got to the ground before Ray did, allowing her to grab him. "Of COURSE! Why don't you provide some more erotic subtext for us, huh!?" You're messing with the wrong person, boy. Just for that, the woman has now put you in between her breasts and is now roaring. "What even is this anymore!?"

Nessquik, of course, noticed. "Unless I'm crazy, I believe a 50-foot female with an impressive rack is attacking the town." You're not crazy. And you may want to hurry, lest we get put on Adult Swim.

Nessquik jumped into action, and got out the last remnant from his lab: a de-age gun. "I don't see how this could possibly help, but it's worth a shot." Nessquik got as close as he could to the woman, careful not to aim at his son. "WHYMEWHYMEWHYMEWHYME" Ray was losing it in the background.

He shot with perfect aim, and the woman turned into a baby. She fell into Nessquik's arm, while Ray plummeted into the hard concrete. "Ah, there we are. You're pretty cute when you aren't causing chaos. And well, babies are naturally cute." Ray climbed out of the crater he made in the ground and stumbled over. "Great...work...dad...now if you'll excuse me, I have to go bleach my eyes." Ray fainted.

Later, when everything had calmed down, Ray got up the courage to apologize to his father. "Dad, I'm really sorry about what happened before." Nessquik patted his son on the shoulder. "While I would be better off without you-" Ahem. "-let me finish-I do have to admit, at least you aren't complete garbage. I am rather fond of you, I guess..." Not exactly a compliment, but Ray would take what he could get.

"So...what about her?" Ray pointed at the baby. "Mmm, not much we can do with her. I say we keep her." While they didn't have a house, they did have each other...and a tent. "What could we possibly name her?" Asked Nessquik.

"Well she sure scared me, let's name her Boo." That name was pulsating with stupidity, and Nessquik hated it. Too bad the episode was about to end.

"Whatever, fine! Boo it is..."

(Original Air Date: February 25th, 2016)


	24. S1E24: Rezelementary School

Ray, Sasuma, Osh, Roy, and Mega were all relaxing in the park. "So, like, you aren't gonna give us a proper introduction or whatever?" Eh, no. Maybe another time. Nessquik was watching the children from the bench, with a sleeping Boo in his lap. "In all my life, I never thought I'd have to take care of _another one_." Insert memes here. Regardless, everyone was having fun, and everyone was happy.

Except for one. "Look at them. Giggling and relaxing. Children shouldn't be doing that...they should be doing _work._ " Rezid looked at them through his telescope. He was supposed to be stargazing...but decided to do something else instead. "SD's aimless youth are not developing their minds! They should learn! They should..." He got an idea.

Rezid told the mayor his 'concerns'. Wesker was fairly sure that they were enjoying themselves, on the other hand. "If the children are happy, I say let them be. It isn't like they're destroying everything." Rezid wasn't pleased. "That's the thing, mayor! We can't let them have this much freedom! Putting them in school so they can learn their place in society will help them accomplish more!" Wesker still wasn't convinced...until Ray crashed through the roof with Sasuma and Osh on a rocket.

"I have no idea what that was, but it was fun! Let's do it again!" The three ran back out to repeat the stunt, while Wesker's mouth was agape. " _Now_ do you see my point, mayor?" He nodded.

"V-very well then. From now on, SD's youth must attend school."

 _Dododododo!_

 _Come Along and SD With Me!_

 _Rezelementary School!_

"But _Nikki!_ I'm not even a kid anymore! Why do I have to go to school!?" Nikki finished buttoning Killua's school uniform. "Because, you act like you're still five, and I want you to be a macho and strong adult!" That's the cheesiest line I've ever heard come out of your mouth, Nikki. "I'm sure Lavama has said worse~"

Nessquik sent Ray to school, while Kanjo sent Sasuma to school. ("WHY, KANJO! WHY!?"

"It's for your own good, Sasuma.") Osh thought he was safe too, but before he knew it, he was stuck in a uniform too. Eventually, every child in SD was in a desk and ready to learn for 7 hours.

Rezid walked in, wearing his teacher's uniform. "Rezid, you're a teacher!?" Rezid snapped at Sasuma. "That is _Mr._ Nesu to you, Sasuma." I sure haven't heard that in awhile. "Class, today we'll be learning the rules of the school." Killua giggled at the fact that it rhymed, and was sent to the corner with a 'Dunce' cone on his head.

"First rule, no laughing or giggling in my classroom. Second, no talking, EVER. Thirdly, you are not allowed to have fun, you must study every day for 12 hours, and you will live at the school until further notice." That was way more than 3 rules..."Is that clear, class?" The students weren't happy with this. "Now, I will give you your dorm assignments. Because we only have one girl with us, she will be in a room by herself." Sasuma grinned. A room to herself...? "And it will be the small one room bathroom outside, next to the forest." Welp.

"Ray and Killua, you will be rooming together." Killua grimaced, while Ray smiled and turned to him. "Did you hear that!? We're gonna be the best roommates!" Just thinking about it made Killua moan more. "Osh, Roy, and Mega, you will have your own dorm." Nothing wrong with that, I guess? "Everyone is to get settled into their dorms and report back here for the first lesson, is that clear?" There was a resounding 'Yessir" from the class.

Ray and Killua were the first to get to their dorm, with Ray bouncing off the walls with excitement. "We're gonna do great together! Let's eat together, study together, _sleep together-"_ Killua interrupted him. "Uhh, calm down. Let me get...this...stupid door-" He dropped the keys and grunted in frustration.

Ray picked them up, and cheerfully opened the door. "Wait, how did you-" Ray showed Killua he was using the wrong key, and Killua facepalmed. Ray walked into the dorm, but Killua's 'Dunce' cone (which was still on his head) wouldn't let him through. He took it off, stomped on it in anger, and stomped into the dorm.

Sasuma had gotten to her dorm, which was...a lot less pleasant than what she hoped. Her room was literally a bathroom stall, with one toilet, a shower, and no sink. This was...less than sanitary. "This is no way to treat a loli!" Her complaint was greeted by a tentacle coming out of the toilet and dragging her in.

Osh couldn't open the door, because of his paws. Mega was busy flaunting about himself, and Roy was helping Osh open the door. "Uh, Mega, a _little help here?_ " Mega gave them the hand. "Don't talk to me right now! I'm currently boasting about how great I am...!" Roy shut his eyes and moaned. "Well, when will you be done?"

"Not for another hour, then it'll be time to admire myself in the mirror." Good grief. Roy and Osh just resumed attempting to get the door open.

At last, everyone had settled in, and was present back in class. (Sasuma wasn't however. Wonder where she went...) "Everyone seems to be here. Wait...has anyone seen Sasuma?" Everyone shook their heads. "Well, we'll simply begin the lesson without her. Everyone, open your textbooks to page 35."

This was _not_ the way Killua was planning to spend the rest of his life. He had to get out, school was...terrible. Ray, on the other hand, was having the time of his life. "Learning is terrible..."

"Learning is fun!"

 _30 days later..._

Killua was heading back to his dorm from yet another day of class...it had almost been another month. "We sure have done a lot of time skipping." Hey, at least it isn't as bad as some anime I know of. "Whatever. I'm _done_ with school. I've already learned more than what I had hoped to know in my entire lifetime. I'm getting out of here." Killua went to the school's entrance, and tried to open the door, but it was locked.

"Of course! How are we supposed to get out?" Luckily, Roy and Osh were about to attempt the same thing. All 3 stood, thinking. "Maybe we could try escaping via the school's venting system!" Killua shook his head. "That won't work. I couldn't fit." Is it cause you're fat? "I am NOT fat!" Whatever...

Osh piped up, "We should try going through the window." Killua shook his head. "I doubt Rezid would have the windows unlocked." They all brainstormed a little more, just as Rezid walked in. "And just what are you boys doing?" The boys were about to explain themselves, but Rezid simply shoved them back to the classroom. "You boys are to stay in here, while I get Candy."

Rezid left them by themselves...with the door open. "This is probably the only chance we'll ever get, so let's take advantage of the situation." Killua, Roy, and Osh snuck out the door and back into the hallway. Killua went to check if everything was safe, and they got to the door again. "Why didn't I think of this before?" Killua tapped into his main's power and cut the door open with his sword. "Maybe because that 'Dunce' cap is still on your head?" He noticed the cap back on his head, fumed a bit, then threw it in the trash.

Ray was busy studying and having the time of his life...then he heard a knocking at the dorm door. He opened it and saw Rezid there. "Hi there Mr. Nesu! I have finished the rest of the assignments that we have for the year!" Rezid patted Ray's hair and praised the boy, until he heard the sound of doors breaking. "Oh brother, what are they doing...?"

Rezid went to the source of the noise...and saw the entrance to the school cut open. Killua turned back and saw Rezid, who was furious. "YOU! HOW DARE YOU TRY TO ESCAPE **MY** SCHOOL!?" Welp. "Uhh...the internet?" Sorry, that excuse doesn't work here. Rezid was about to lash out and attack the boys, but he was knocked out by another sword...

"Mega!?" Mega had come to the rescue. "It was the '5 minutes of being a hero' in my schedule. Back to flaunting over how great I am while singing in the mirror for another 40 hours~" That wa random, but at least everyone's been saved...?

The school was shut down over ransom of keeping children (and Killua) hostage. Ray was sad to see it go, but at least he was really smart now...! Except not really, as everything they learned was on Kindergarten level. "Gosh darn it!"

Killua headed home, and was greeted by Nikki. "Hi killy! How was your time at school~?"

"It was terrible, never make me do that again. Still, ilu 3" The two just so happened to be in the bathroom as they kissed, and Sasuma came through their toilet. "Sasuma, where have you bee-" Sasuma raised a finger to Killua's mouth. "DON'T. I AM NOT IN THE MOOD." Tentacles and lolis must not mix, huh? "DON'T EVEN SAY THAT HERE! You know..." Sasuma made the motion with her hands. And, everyone understood.

So...loli tentcacle henta- "GET OUT OF HERE END THE EPISODE ALREADY GRAAAAAA-"

(Original Air Date: February 26th, 2016)


	25. S1E25: The Prophecy Foretold

Nessquik had to leave for the day, so he left Ray in charge of taking care of Boo. "I'm not exactly good with children, dad. I can't even take care of myself! Are you sure you want to do this?" Nessquik reassured his son, in the best way possible. "I feel like when I come back the tent will be destroyed, but just try the best you can. I'm sure nothing can go _too_ badly, right?"

The man exited the tent, and went on his way. Ray stared back at Boo, who was still sleeping. "Well, I guess this won't be too difficult." Just as he said that, the infant stirred in her sleep. "I think I spoke too soon." She woke up and started to cry. "Can't you let me have a break, just once!?" Sorry, it's for the sake of comedy.

Ray gave Boo everything a baby could possibly want, but none of it worked. "Why did dad have to leave me here!? I'm the worst possible person for this!" His lamenting was interrupted by a voice at the front of the tent. "Perhaps I could be of assistance."

There was a hooded figure coming in through the tent flap, and startled Ray. "AHWHOAREYOUGETOUTTHEREARENOSPACESBETWEENTHESEWORDSSOIMRUNNINGOUTOFBREATHREALLYFA-" Ray fainted due to lack of air, and the hooded figure scooped up Boo, beginning to cradle her. She quit crying, and dozed off back to sleep.

A couple of moments later, Ray regained consciousness. "What happened…?" He saw the hooded figure in the corner. "AH!"

"I simply noticed that you were having trouble taking care of your baby, so I decided to help." Happy that the hooded guy didn't have any malicious intent, Ray calmed down. "Well, she isn't my baby. Or a baby at all. More like a shrunken version of an extremely attractive yet insanely crazy woman who tried to hold me hostage for all of eternity."

If Ray could actually see the hooded guy's face, he was pretty sure he could make out an eyebrow being raised. "Is...that normal around here?"

"Well, yeah! SD is a magnet for weird. One time, we killed a snake, got stuck in a tree and forced to rhyme, and another time, got enslaved twice by both a virus and another extremely attractive yet crazy individual." Yeah, this town is far from normal.

The hooded figure realized what it had come for. "That's apparently not all your town attracts…" It unveiled his hood and there was….a boy around Ray's age. "Wow, you're young. How come you don't get a high-pitched voice like I do?"

"Call it a hunch, but I'm pretty sure I'm voiced by a woman."

Ray thought about it for a little while and….well, fair enough.

 _To have fun, to be free, just don't take an arrow to the knee-_

 _Come Along and SD With Me!_

 _The Prophecy Foretold!_

"So, basically, the Illuminati is real!?" Ray shapeshifted himself into the Eye of Providence. "Okay, stop, that meme is outdated and STUPID!" He turned back to normal. "Aww, what's wrong with pandering to the audience?" The boy shook his head. "Ugh...regardless, I never introduced myself."

"I am Endermin. I'm a traveling oracle that came to tell your town of an upcoming disaster." Ray shrugged it off. "We've had plenty of disasters, what could possibly be coming now?" Endermin's tone got serious. "Those, you could stop with ease. But this...this is something that must be eliminated soon, or else it will destroy all of Creation."

Creation was the name of the planet that SD resided on. Of course it isn't an allusion or anything...but it sounds pretty cool. "Oh wow...I didn't know that!"

"Creation was created when all of the weird in the universe clumped together and formed a landmass sustainable enough to support life. Of course, something _as_ weird as creation attracts other weird things too."

"As in bad weird?"

"Exactly. Remember when that virus attacked? Well, it isn't native to your planet, or even this galaxy." Ray scratched his head. "How come it found us then?"

"Well, exactly as I said. Your planet attracts tons of things...that virus included. It's brought good things and bad things in the past...but that's not the point. There is yet another thing that your planet has attracted, and it's huge."

"You're familiar with astronomy and have a general gist of how space works, yes?" Ray nodded. "Well, yeah! My dad taught me everything I need to know about the planets and how they work….and stuff?" Endermin facepalmed. "Not the planets! Ugh….do you know what a 'comet' is at least?" Ray nodded furiously. "Uh huh! They zoom right past the sun and set on fire!"

"Well, that's the general idea. Regardless, there's one coming right now. Very...slowly, but surely it'll arrive. It doesn't have a name, but it does come every one thousand years."

"You mean like most comets in forms of media? Why is it always a thousand years, I wonder…" Endermin grimly looked up. "Well, this comet is on a collision course toward your planet...and if it contacts with it...let's just say that there will be no more Creation!"

Ray was a bit skeptical to believe that. "Wait, hold on! Can't we just destroy it? I mean, I may be stupid, but I do know that comets are made of ice...right? Wouldn't it be easiest to stop it before it gets here?" Endermin shook his head again.

"It's not that simple. Whereas most comets _are_ made up of ice, rock, dust, and gas, this one is an exception." Wow, a science lesson! " _This_ particular comet is made up of pure energy, and last time I checked, energy cannot be destroyed." It also can't be created, but you know.

"I've dealt with this comet before. I'm actually from another universe….are you familiar with a place called Earth?"

Ray had heard myths about Earth. It had people just like the people here, but they were more flimsy in comparison to the citizens of this planet. "Yeah, isn't Earth just in fairy tales?"

"No, it's a real place. Or _was_ a real place. Me and my mother...we were relaxing on day, when suddenly this big ball of light showed up in the sky. It was really bright...I remember everyone panicking. There was turmoil in the streets, and I could've sworn that the temperature was alarmingly high. It felt like the surface of the Sun!"

"You've actually been to the Su-" Endermin interrupted him. "It's an expression. Anyways, I was sent by my mother away from Earth, as far away as possible before it got destroyed." Ah, a Superman kinda guy. "Not the time! I was safe...but Earth was completely obliterated. All that was left was the darkness of space…"

A whole planet...destroyed? Ray's eyes darkened with horror, finally realizing. "There has to be a way we can save this planet!" Endermin was in tears, simply remembering had driven him into depression. "No...you're all doomed if you stay here. You have to leave!"

"We can't leave this planet behind! This is our home!" Endermin slapped Ray, causing him to fall onto the floor. "Don't you get it!? If that comet destroyed Earth, it'll destroy Creation too! There's no hoping or wishing it'll go away, because when it comes, it'll kill you, and everyone else too!"

Boo started to cry again, and Ray tried to calm her down. "Please, don't be that way! I-I'll find a way...I'm sure we'll find a way." Endermin looked down. "I'm sorry for hurting you, but...it's hopeless. I'll tell everyone in the town."

Ray stopped Endermin from leaving. "Wait! Don't tell them. I don't want them to worry...I-I know the comet is scary, and that if it does crash into our planet, we'll be goners…but, I know we'll find a way. Just please, please don't let them worry." Tears were streaming down the young child's face. He was scared out of his mind and wasn't sure what to do. But...he didn't want anyone else to worry.

"Okay...I won't. But don't try to resist. You need to start looking for a way to escape as soon as possible." Endermin left the tent, and a couple of minutes later, Nessquik came back.

"I'm back! Turns out we can get our house back after all….what's with the long face?" Ray shooed his father away. "Nothing dad...here's our stuff, start moving back to the house." Ray gave his dad everything that was in the tent.

"Oh, and dad...I love you…" Nessquik didn't really understand why his son sounded so sad, but regardless:

"I love you too, son."

 _Why are there two suns in the sky…..?_

 _Together we are again,_

 _You saw me through your eyes,_

 _Now our love can be free,_

 _Because you remembered me..._

 _You were my everything,_

 _Now our relationship can flourish,_

 _And now it can be free,_

 _All because you remembered me..._

(Original Air Date: February 27th, 2016)


End file.
